The 6:00 Clock News
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Based an Idea of mine,Sonic and the others gets new jobs at The 6:00 Clock News! I am the director,Cosmo is the producer,Sally is the street reporter,Amy is the technician and Sonic,Tails and Shadow works for the desk and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 8: Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian and Mina Mongoose Part 3  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi says good bye to the girls and she and Pooh Bear go on their next adventure and now on with the show.  
At Cream's house, Setsuna is sitting in front of Demi as she explained something. "I used to be evil." Setsuna said. "Really, but how?" Demi asked. "I was called Eas but I disguised myself as Setsuna Higashi to spy on the others. But I wondered what makes me happy and I opened up to them. I died but thanks to Cream and my Pickun, Akarun; I was reborn as Cure Passion." Setsuna explained. "Now I live with Cream in my new home, join her dancing group and go to Public Junior High." "Oh." Demi and Pooh Bear nodded.  
"That is cool that you decide to start over, you have new friends and dreams for the future." said Demi, than skips the subject, "So Cosmo goes to White Shine Junior High School and Mina Mongoose goes to Fresh Shine Clover Academy." "Yep, and Demi thanks." said Setsuna. "No problem, anything for my new best friend." said Demi. Setsuna gasped and hugged Demi with tears of joy. Demi hugged her back and Cream, Cosmo and Mina smiled at this lovey moment. That's when a small animal came up to Demi and tugged on her shirt. Demi looks down and gasped. "Oh, my. How cute!" Demi yelled. Demi then picks it up and yelled, "Very Cute!"  
"That is Chiffon." Cream explained. "And this is Tarts, they are both animals too." "Hi, I am Tarts." Tarts said. "Aw!" Demi said. Pooh Bear came up to her. Chifffon saw him and giggled as she tries to touch him but Pooh Bear floats around her. "Oh, she is the cutest thing that I have seen and she giggled so cutely." said Pooh Bear. Demi just smiled and plays with her on her lap. "Aw..." Tarts came up to her and said, "Hi, you look very..." But he got cut off when Demi picked him up and hugged him, making him yell. "Looks like you made a new friend." said Mina. "Yes, I did!" Tarts yelled. Later; at the road, Cream, Cosmo, Mina and Setsuna were with Demi waving goodbye. "Good bye guys, for now." Demi said. "Bye-bye! See you!" Mina smiled. "Have fun!" said Cream. "Make more friends!" said Cosmo.  
"Here." said Setsuna, giving Demi something, put it on her left hand and closes it. "I bought this as a gift when Cream was getting ice cream." "Hey!" Cream yelled. Demi giggled. "Bye-bye!" Pooh Bear said, waving. "Gotta go, we will see you." Demi said. "Farewell." Demi turns around and walks off with her purple backpack as Pooh Bear follows her.  
She opens her hand and smiled. It was a yellow Pikachu plushie with a card that has Cream, Cosmo, Mina and Setsuna's signatureson it. "Thank you, guys. After all I do love pokemon a lot. "Well, how you imaged me, I am half human, half toon and half cat, MEOW!" Demi thought in her head as she walks into the sunset. That ended the trilogy until part 3. ME: So, did you guys like it? Alvin: This was great. I loved it! Simon and Theodore: Us too! Jeanette: I did, Kate- chan. So what is next for you?  
Lilo: A sequel to your Shrek parody, right? Terra: Wrong, It is your pardoy of Lady and The Tramp or The Little Mermaid, right?" ME: Again, you guys are wrong, coming up is something I like to call Team Dreamers in Walt Disney World. Lilo: What? ME: Just kidding, Lilo. I had a idea last night, to write a story about me and someone else host an awards show! Terra: I thought that you want to do the 6:00 News. ME: Terra, we agree to not tell Sonic and the others about that. Lilo: But, Kate. You told Cosmo, not the others. ME: Uh, right I did. So coming up next to The 6:00 News and so read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Welcome to The 6:00 Clock News  
Me: This is the first chapter of my next story called The 6:00 Clock News and remember I don't own anything but Me, my charas, Raven and Lilo and Terra and now on with the show.  
It was a another winter day in LA and in the house of the Sonic Heroes: I lived there with my guardian charas: Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. Let's look inside, in the living room where I was watching TV with my charas and one of my friends; Cosmo the Seedrian and we were laughing at Tom and Jerry. That's when Tails with Tai raced to the living room and we looked up from the big TV. "Hi, Tails." said Cosmo. "Hey, Tails. You are in a good mood today." I said. "Of course, I am in a good mood today because, since Eggman and our other enemies are not attacking and we don't get paid unless we stop them. So, I got us new jobs and so did our friends." said Tails. "Oh, okay. What kind of jobs?" asked Cosmo. "And they better be good jobs too!" yelled Knuckles from the kitchen. I sighed and yelled, "Shut up Knuckles- head or else!" than I turned to Tails and said, "Okay Tails, like Cosmo said, What kind of jobs are they?" "Well..."  
Two hours later, well it turns out that Tails's good news was shocking to us. "What?" Yeah, it is that shocking. "News Reporters?" Knuckles asked. "Well, yeah. It is the only job in LA where we get big paychecks for doing the news. I thought it was a good idea." said Tails. "And it is a good idea. Tails. Knuckles, quit your yelling, you will embarrass us." said Cream.  
"You got us jobs as news reporters? Well, some of us can't do that." Knuckles went on. "And why not?" asked Tikal. "Because a certain black hedgehog is not a people person. And you guys know who I am talking about." said Knuckles. "If you are talking about Shadow, give your rivalry a rest because we don't want hear it right now!" said Sally. "I know." I said. They looked surprised. "Kate, what are you and Cosmo doing here?" asked Sonic. "Oh, that is easy. I am the director. Cosmo is the producer. Amy, you can be the technician, Sally, you can be the street reporter and Sonic, you and Tails can work the front desk." "Wait, what about me?" asked Cream.  
"Don't worry, Cream. you can the first camera man. And Tikal and Knuckles can do the other cameras." "Okay, than." said Cream. "We can do that, right Knuckles?" asked Tikal. Knuckles sighed and said, "Right Tikal." I cleared my throat and said, "Moving on. Shadow, you can do the weather." "Cool!" Shadow cheered. "I like the weather." Cosmo thought for a moment.  
"Hmm. Kate, I been thinking, that we need one more person for the front desk." I nodded in agreement and said, "You are right, Cosmo. Okay on second thought, Shadow you are going to the desk with Sonic and Tails. And Silver and Blaze can do the weather." "Oh, rats!" Shadow muttered. "All right, everyone we will be rearranging the jobs later on. But for now, you guys are sticking to these jobs. To your places, we have news to report." I said. And so, the camera came on and the whole Los Angeles area could see Sonic, Tails and Shadow on the front desk with Raven, Tai and Shad on top of their heads and on camera.  
"Okay, guys. We are on in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. And action, you guys are on." said Cosmo. As Cosmo said that, the boys stopped at whatever it is that they were doing; Sonic reading a book on Japan, Tails playing with my blue yo-yo and Shadow writing a death list of things that he would do to Knuckles. They looked up, saw that they were on and threw the things that they were doing over their left shoulders and got right to work. Sonic cleared his throat and said, "Good evening and welcome to Los Angeles's Six Clock News. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." "And I am Miles 'Tails' Prower." said Tails.  
Knuckles laughed behind the camera but he stopped when Shadow give him a death glace and continued, "And I am Shadow the Hedgehog and today, we just got a report that cleaning crews in downtown LA, after the latest Black Arms Invasion is still going. We take you to Sally Acorn, who is live at the front gate of Gelding Studios." Sally has been given a floating camera so it could be in the air. She turned around and said, "Oh, thanks guys. I am in downtown LA, where the cleaning up has going on since the Black Comet has been destroyed, but Guardian Unit of Nations says that it will take months before the cleanup is compete. The clean up crews are working around the clock but the damage is enormous." "Thanks Sally." Tails said. "In other news, the Guardian Unit of Nations along with local authorities are planning on more street patrols in light of the upcoming holiday..."  
But than the lights went out and the whole city of Los Angeles can hear me yell, "Amy!" "Sorry, Kate. I touched the wrong wine." Amy called back. Than the lights came back on and Undaunted, Tails sighed and continued, "In the light of the upcoming holiday weekend, okay." "Right, and next on the news here is our trail weather hedgehog and cat, Silver and Blaze with the forecast." said Sonic. "Umm...thanks," said Silver. "We think, all right," than he and Blaze walked up to the three day forecast.  
"Okay, Tomorrow we are expecting partly cloudy skies with a chance of rain. Thursday, we are expecting some sunny skies with temperatures in high 60's and Friday, we should see some wind blowing from the northeast and with temperatures in low..." Just than Silver and Blaze looked up and saw a light falling down. They jumped out of the way and the light hit the spot where they were standing at. Behind the camera, Knuckles and Tikal are shaking their heads, then they swiveled the camera towards the news desk. Shadow shook his head and said, "Oh, right. And that is all for the 6:00 Clock News. Thanks for watching everyone and we will see you tomorrow." ME: So read and review and if you guys have any news stories(Real or Fake), just send them to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Global Warming and Knuckles's Issues  
Me: This is the next chapter of the story and remember I don't own anything but Me, my charas, Raven and Lilo and Terra. Lilo and Terra:Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese and the others belong to SEGA. and now on with the show.  
The next day, it was the pre-news hour and we were getting ready to go on the air. On the front desk, Sonic and Tails are playing rock-paper-scissors and Shadow was going over the stories and eating a chocolate covered ice cream cone. Knuckles snickered as he walked by, "Hedge-pig." Shad, Tai and Raven gasped and Shadow heard this though, and threw something at him and it hits Knuckles into the far wall. "Ow... What did you throw at me?" Then he picked it up and said, "Wait, what is this?" "A dictionary, why do I need a dictionary, Shadow?" "Easy, for you to read and maybe you can look up the word genius because you are not one!" Shadow answered.  
Tikal walked by and said, "Whoa, who knows that Shadow throw stuff at people like a baseball pitcher." Sonic sighed and said, "Way to go Knuckles, you pissed off Shadow by talking about his weight and that is a bad idea. "He has a point, you know." I said. "Kate, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, that is easy to give Sally her assignments and make sure that you don't insult Shadow today." "Too late, he already did insulted Shadow and he got mad and give Knuckles a dictionary to read." said Sonic.  
"Oh, than you should read it, Knuckles." I said. "Why?" "Because it is fun to read and makes you smart, so have fun with it." I said as I walked away. "Geek." Knuckles muttered. I came back and kicked Knuckles from behind, leaving a sneaker mark on his rear end and walked away. Tikal helped him up and brushed him clean. "And that is why nobody messed with Kate or insults her and get away with it." said Tails. "Says the ghost fox who is dating her right now!" Knuckles yelled.  
Tails got mad and threw a fruit bowl filled with bananas at him and it hits Knuckles on the head. "Again, ow... that hurts and why it is filled with bananas?" asked Knuckles. "Because Kate likes bananas and her Chinese zodiac sign is the Monkey." Sonic answered. "This is not one of your good days, right Knuckles?" asked Tikal.  
"Right, Tikal and lucky for you guys, it is almost time for the show. And I will get you later for this, Shadow!" answered Knuckles as he and Tikal walked away. Sonic and Tails just looked at each other and Shadow rolls his eyes and finish his chocolate covered ice cream cone by shoving the rest of it down his throat, making us gasp because how he can do that and not gain weight. That is like impossible for anyone then again, he is the ultimate life form so we don't ask him about his eating habits. "Okay. We are on the air in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. And action, you guys are on." said Cosmo and The 6:00 Clock News began. "Oh, right. Good evening and Welcome to the 6:00 Clock News. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "And I am Miles 'Tails' Prower." said Tails. "And of course, I am Shadow the Hedgehog and tonight, we have a special report on Global Warming by Sally Acorn, Sally." Sally who was in Antarctica, took it from there.  
"Thanks, Shadow." Sally shivered. "Here in Antarctica, global warming has the top story over the years and it is very high since the hole was found in the ozone zone. And boy I wish that it would warm up around here. In other words, after the discovery of the ozone zone, oh, forget it! I am freezing my tail off." We can see on Sally's floating camera that a tiny icicle is on Sally's tail. "If you need me, I will be in Hawaii." Sally sighed, grabbed her floating camera and races off. "Uh, thanks Sally, I think." said Sonic.  
Tails took it from there. "Notorious villain, Mephiles the Dark has attempted to sue the local BK after they got his drink order wrong. Not only did Mephiles lose the lawsuit, he was found guilty and throwed in jail for his notorious acts. This going to show you that sometimes..." Amy cut Tails off and she said, "That some villains are dumb?" "No." Tails said. "Well, yes, but something else." "Don't talk with your mouth full?" Cream suggested. "Cream, what does that have to do with this story?" Sonic wanted to know. Sally walked back into the building with a mouth full of hot dogs. "Oh, I know what that saying means," she said. The camera switched back to Tails, "Can I continue? Point taken but no, what the story really means: It is easier to make your coffee at home than suing a fast food restaurant." said Tails.  
"Boring! Can I be fired?" Knuckles wants to know. "No!" I yelled to him. "Well, can I least see my contract?" Knuckles asked. "I am not going to eat it or something like that." "Wait, what are you going to do with it?" Cosmo asked. #Knuckles's Imagination# we see Knuckles entering his bed room after a long day of work and sees his Pichu, Khaos laying on his bed. "Hey, boy. Are you hungry?" Knuckles asked. Khaos's head popped up. "How about a nice, juicy contract?" Knuckles held up the contract and Khaos ate it. "Yes! Victory is mine!" Knuckles threw his head back and laughed manically. End of Knuckles's Imagination and throughout the city of Los Angeles and the other cites in California, the sound of chirping crickets was heard. "Oh, nothing." Knuckles said.  
"Okay, I will forget that I asked that." said Cosmo. "Wow, Knuckles, using your pokemon to eat a contract? You had failed as a pokemon trainer right there, there is no doubt about it." I said. "Oh, really? I am the bad trainer? How about Shadow and his pokemon?" Knuckles asked. Sonic sighed and said, "Wow, your imagination makes Amy's Issues look bad and no offense there, Amy- chan!" "And your evil laughter makes Shadow's Personality and Issues looks normal." said Tails. "Good point there, Tails and we have better things to do than talk about our pokemon about now, Knuckles- head." I said.  
"And what about Shadow's pokemon? Mars and Saturn, the Pichu Brothers are very well mannered." said Cosmo. "Right, and now here is our trail weather hedgehog and cat, Silver and Blaze with the three day forecast." said Shadow. Silver and Blaze was once again in front of those giant weather maps. "Thanks Shadow. Friday, we are expecting rain showers in high 70's, On Saturday, we are expecting partly cloudy skies in low 65's and on Sunday, we will see winds blowing from the northwest and with 50% chance of..." Just than, Silver and Blaze are looking up and noticed a falling light fixture. "Falling lights!" they finished as they jumped out of the way. Off camera, Amy was thinking what went wrong. "I thought that I fixed those lights." On camera, Sonic sighed again. "Oh, well. Just a another average day in the studio of the 6:00 Clock News. Thanks for watching everyone and we will see you tommorrow." ME: So read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Special Holiday Chapter  
Me: Since Christmas Time is here, this is the special holiday chapter, so enjoy it! and remember I don't own anything but Me, my charas, Raven and Lilo and Terra. Lilo and Terra: Right and also remember that Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Tails, Amy and Shadow and the others belong to SEGA. and now on with the show.  
It is that time of year again, Christmas Time in LA! and inside the studio of the 6:00 Clock News, we were getting ready to go on the air. This time, some of us brought some special visitors; our pokemon. "Hi, guys and Merry Christmas!" I said as I walked into the building with my charas and there are two pokemon with me. One is a purple female mew with blue eyes and wears a silver whistle around his neck and a golden short sleeved dress that hides her lighting bolt on her back. This is Icicle the Purple Mew and is the leader of my pokemon. And the another one is a blue and black male Lucario with red eyes and wears a grey trench coat and has a blue bandanna around his neck and has purple butterfly wings on his back. His name is Pluto the Lucario, The voice of reason, the Aura pokemon and is Icicle's Boyfriend.  
"Oh, and a Merry Christmas, to you Kate and your pokemon!" said Cosmo. "Thanks, Cosmo." I said as I kept walking to my director's chair and saying, "Hey, Silver and Blaze, Merry Christmas!" "And merry Christmas to you, Kate!" Silver and Blaze said back. Tikal and Cream are standing next to the cameras and are cleaning them. "Okay, that should do it." said Tikal.  
"Man, I love Christmas. It is my favorite time of year." said Knuckles. "Mine too. It is a time of peace and goodwill and a good chance to spend time with friends and family." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "How true, Cream." said Tikal. "Hey, guys. Check this out, I am filming the front desk." said Knuckles. "What is so interesting about that?" asked Tikal.  
"Because, look at who is on the front desk." said knuckles. Tikal saw who is on the front desk and gasped. Of course, Raven, Tai and Shad are sitting on the desk, looking bored but made Tikal gasp and Cream mad. Sonic is now reading a book on France, Tails is reading a book on Japan and Shadow is continued on his death list on things he would do to Knuckles. Like me, Sonic and Shadow brought their pokemon to work. On Sonic's head, is a green female chickorita with red eyes and wears a dark blue bandanna around her neck and has a long red scar on her left eye. This is Blossom the Chickorita and is Sonic's first pokemon.  
And sitting on Shadow's head, there are two Pichu with black eyes and each had a red bandanna around his neck. This is Mars and Saturn the Pichu Brothers and Shadow's first pokemon. "Knuckles, I am warning you. If Shadow knows that you are doing this, he will kill you." said Cream. "No worries, there Cream. He is too busy with his list to kill me." said Knuckles. Than I walked by them and stopped. "Hey, Tikal, Cream. Hi there, Knuckles-head." I said. Tikal smiled and Cream said, "Merry Christmas, Kate!"  
"Thanks and Merry Christmas to you and Tikal. And what is Knuckles doing with that camera?" "Something bad, of course. No good can come from it." Cream answered as Cheese nodded in agreement. "Okay, than... than I can do this." I said as I threw a water balloon at Shadow and he screamedand I ran off. "Whoa. This can not be good." said Tikal. Shadow gave Knuckles a death glace and threw a Chaos Spear at him. "Ow! That hurts!" said Knuckles. "Hey, guys. It is time to start the show. In 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. You guys are on." said Cosmo. And with that, The 6:00 Clock News began and the boys got down to work.  
"Good evening and welcome to the 6:00 Clock News. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "And I am Miles 'Tails' Prower." said Tails. "And I am Shadow the Hedgehog and today is a special day here in the studio of the 6:00 Clock News. That is right, it is Christmas time and we are starting the show off by singing some Christmas carols." said Shadow. We all got on the stage and getting ready to sing. "Okay, guys. We start the carols off with The 12 Days of Christmas, now everyone know their parts so we can began." I said. The Music played in the background and I started to sing my part. ME: On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, A partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Sonic: Two turtle doves.  
ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the forth day, my true love sent to me. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the fifth day, my true love sent to me. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the sixth day, my true love sent to me. Manic: Six geese-a-laying. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves.  
ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Sonia: Seven swans-a swimming. Manic: Six geese-a laying. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Sally: Eight maids-a milking. Sonia: Seven swans-a swimming. Manic: Six geese-a laying. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french horns. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me.  
Cosmo: Nine ladies dancing. Sally: Eight maids-a milking. Sonia: Seven swans-a-swimming. Manic: Six geese-a- laying. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Shadow: Ten lords a-leaping. Cosmo: Nine ladies dancing. Sally: Eight maids-a milking. Sonia: Seven swans-a-swimming. Manic: Six geese-a laying. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Blaze: Eleven pipers piping. Shadow: Ten lords a-leaping. Cosmo: Nine ladies dancing. Sally: Eight maids-a milking.  
Sonia: Seven swans-a swimming. Manic: Six geese-a laying. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree. On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Silver: Twelve drummers drumming. Blaze: Eleven pipers piping. Shadow: Ten lords a-leaping. Cosmo: Nine ladies dancing. Sally: Eight maids-a milking. Sonia: Seven swans-a-swimming. Manic: Six geese-a laying. Tails: Five golden rings. Cream: Four calling birds. Amy: Three french hens. Sonic: Two turtle doves. ME: And a partridge in a pear tree! Everyone: And a partridge in a pear tree! We took our bows and left the stage quickly to get ready for the next song. "Okay, guys. It is time for the next song. Tikal, are you ready?" I asked.  
"I am ready!" said Tikal. "Okay, than. The Next song is White Christmas. And Tikal is going to sing this one." I said. The Music then changes in the background and Tikal began to sing. Tikal: I have been dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen. To hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white. And I am dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white. Tikal took her bows and I clapped my hands and Knuckles whistled out loud. "Bravo, Bravo! Good Job Tikal!" I said. "Yeah, you were great! Wonderful even!" said Knuckles. "Thanks guys." said Tikal. "Hey, guys. It is Secret Santa Time!" said Cream as she hold up a white bowl with pieces of paper inside of it. Me and Knuckles than reached into the bowl and pull out a note each. "Wow, I got Silver. Who did you get, Knuckles?" I asked.  
"Oh no! I got Amy." said Knuckles as he frowned. "Ouch! That is hard to get something for Amy." I said. "Hey, Tikal. It is your turn." said Cream as Tikal nodded and reached into the bowl and pull out a note. "Aye, Aye, Aye!" said Tikal. "Who did you get, Tikal?" I asked. "Who else, I got Sonic." Tikal answered. "Oh, wow. Hey, Cream, who did you get?" I said. "Oh, that. I can't tell you. Gotta go and make my present!" said Cream as she ran off. Cosmo came up to us and said, "She is in a hurry. I didn't get a chance to pick out my Secret Santa." "It is okay, Cosmo. If that makes you feel better, you can listen to the next song." I said. "Okay, than. What is the next song?" Cosmo asked. "I am glad that you asked. The next song is All I Want For Christmas. And guess who is going to sing it." I answered. "Who? and where is Knuckles?" asked Tikal when she saw that the stage was bare and there was a spotlight."  
"Well, who else. Four guys are singing the song All I Want For Christmas is you!" Sonic appeared on the stage, wearing a blue tuxedo with a white bow tie and black shoes. "Sonic!" I cheered. Tails then appeared on the stage, wearing a dark orange tuxedo with a blue bow tie and blue shoes. "Tails!" I cheered. Silver then appeared on the stage, wearing a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie and orange shoes. "Silver, And last but not least, Shadow!" I shouted as Shadow ran on stage, wearing a dark red tuxedo with a bat bow tie and white tap dancing shoes. "Okay, guys. Enjoy the song and Happy Holidays!" I smiled as I jumped off the stage and landed on my feet. The Music then changes in the background and Sonic began to sing. Sonic: I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is one thing I need. Tails: I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas Tree. Silver: I just want you for my own. More than you could even know. Shadow: Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is... Sonic, Tails, Silver and Shadow: ...You. They than did some hip shakes.  
Sonic: I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is one thing I need. Tails: I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas Tree. Silver: I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Shadow: Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day. Sonic: I just want you for my own. Tails: More than you could even know. Silver: Make my wish come true. Shadow: All I want for Christmas is you. Sonic, Tails and Silver: You baby. Meanwhile, some of us are talking about the gifts we are going to gave to each other. "Well, I hope this year 's Christmas party is going well." I said. Cosmo came up to us with a new green winter coat in her arms.  
"Hey, guys. Look at what Sally gave me! Isn't that beautiful?" asked Cosmo. "It sure is, How nice of her to buy you that." answered Tikal. "Yeah, I hope that Silver like the gift I brought him." I said as I hold up a present with purple gift wrap and put it on my lap. "Well, I did like the gift that Knuckles gave me. A diamond necklace with my name on it." said Tikal when she showed us her present. "How pretty, Tikal!" said Cosmo. "And it really suits you!" I said with a smile and my charas giggled out loud. Hey, they can't help it! Amy came up to us with her present for Knuckles. "And speaking of Knuckles, where is he? I want to give him, his present." said Amy.  
"Oh, I sure that Knuckles is around here somewhere." said Sonia as she and Manic came up to us with two presents of their own. "Hey, guys. who are those presents for?" "Easy, one is for you, Kate, one for Tails, one for our big brother and the last one is for Shadow!" Manic answered. "Hey, where is Knuckles?" Sonia asked. "Weird, I just asked the same question a minute ago." said Amy.  
Suddenly the lights went out and again the whole city of Los Angeles can hear me yell, "I know where Knuckles is, Amy and Sonia. Knuckles!" "Opps, my bad. I hope that I didn't wreck anything like the song that Sonic and the others were singing." Knuckles smirked. "Amy, get the power back on." I said. "Will do, Kate." said Amy as she went to do that. When the lights came back on, Cream walked back in the building with a present for Shadow in her arms and humming a song to herself.  
"Hey, guys. I am back." said Cream. "Where have you been?" Tikal asked. "I went shopping for last minute Christmas presents." answered Cream. "Oh, okay than. What is that?" asked Cosmo. "Oh, this is my present for Shadow. Too bad Knuckles ended up wrecking the song." Cream said. "Yeah, what a shame. Oh, well. We can exchange our presents right now." I said. And so, that is what we did. "Okay. everyone start exchanging your presents now." I said as I handed my present to Silver and he handed me his present then we opened them. "Cool, a orange beret with a black bat hair clip on it. Thanks Silver." I said.  
"You are welcome, Kate. And I loved these red goggles with yellow lines on them. They are awesome!" said Silver. "Here, Knuckles. I got these for you." said Amy as she handed Knuckles her present and Knuckles handed her his present then they opened them. "Amy, you shouldn't have." said Knuckles. "What?" Tikal said as she leaned over to read what Knuckles got. "See, it is the kind of present that wins every time." said Knuckles as he held two pieces of pink paper. "Two tickets on a free cruise to Hawaii." "What?" Cosmo asked. "I win." Amy smirked. "No way." said Sally. How could Amy beat them all just like that? Cosmo gave Amy an odd look and said, "What is the big deal? I thought that we agreed that our Christmas gifts are small this year!" Sonia, Cream and I laughed as Amy shrugged her shoulders.  
"You and Sally did but I didn't and thanks Knuckles for the new pink sun hat with flowers on it!" "You are welcome and you can use it for our next trip to the beach!" said Knuckles. "Oh, hey. If you weren't scared of the water, we would go to the beach." Sally smirked. "Dang it! You are right, Sally! I still can't swim but I can learn." said Knuckles. I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure you can." Blaze laughed at that as she handed me her present and I handed her my present than we opened them. "Oh, wow. A red coat that looks like yours. Thanks, Blaze." I said. Sally opened her present from Cosmo and smiled. "I got new dark red winter boots." said Sally.  
"Oh, wow!" said Cream. "They really do fit you, Sally!" said Tikal. "Hey, Kate. Thanks for the new black gloves with blood red lines on them, I loved them!" said Blaze. Tikal handed Sonic her present and Sonic handed her his present then they opened them. "Oh, wow. I got a new yellow scarf. Thanks, Sonic." said Tikal. "No problem, Tikal. And thanks for the new Extreme Gear." said Sonic. Cream smiled and handed her present to Shadow and Shadow handed her his present then they opened them. "Oh, wow. A pair of black bat earrings. Thanks Cream." said Shadow. "You are welcome. And I do love these red bracelets." said Cream.  
"Ah, yes. Young Love is on the air." I said with a smile. "You said it, Kate." said Tikal. "Get a room, you two!" yelled Knuckles. Cream and Shadow's cheeks are blushing red as I yelled, "Oh, shut up, Knuckles-head!" "Yeah, shut up! It is Christmas time after all!" said Sally. "Maybe we can say the same thing with you and Tikal, right Knuckles?" Blaze asked with a smirk. Tikal smiled as Knuckles gasped and his cheeks just turned red with embarrassment and he walked off. "Good one, Blaze." said Cosmo.  
"Thanks, Cosmo." said Blaze. "Hey, guys. It is now time for some mistletoe kissing!" said Manic. Sonia grabbed Sonic and Manic grabbed Amy and they pushed the two hedgehogs under the first mistletoe and Amy and Sonic looked at each other. "Wow, there is gotta be a easier way to get my attention." said Amy. "Merry Christmas, Amy- chan." said Sonic. "Hey, is that is a mistletoe?" asked Amy. "Yep..." said Sonic as he grabbed Amy's hands and kissed her on the lips. My charas and Icicle and Pluto just smiled at that and turned around to see Me and Tails making out. "Aww! It is so romantic!" said Cosmo. "You said it, Cosmo." said Manic. Sonia and Sally laughed at that and high fived each other. Than Shadow and Cream are making out so did Tikal and Knuckles and Silver and Blaze. "Oh, well. From all of us in the studio of the 6:00 Clock News, We wish you guys a Merry Christmas!" said Me, Amy, Manic, Sonia, Blaze, Sally, Cosmo and Cream. "And a Happy New Year!" said Tails, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow. We took our bows and our pokemon smiled and that ended the chapter for no reason. ME: So read and review. Pluto and Icicle: And once again; Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Pokemon Day and More of Knuckles's Issues  
Me: Happy New Year 2011! and this is the next chapter and remember I don't own anything but Me, my charas, Raven and Lilo and Terra and Pluto the Lucario and Icicle the Purple Mew, the Pichu Brothers and Blossom the Chikorita. Lilo and Terra: Right and also remember that Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Tails, Amy and Shadow and the others belong to SEGA. and now on with the show.  
It is the beginning of a new year in LA and once again inside the studio of the 6:00 Clock News, we were getting ready to go on the air. Again, our pokemon are our special visitors. I was sitting in my director's chair with my charas and Pluto and Icicle are sitting on the floor. Cosmo is getting everything ready while Cream and Tikal are fixing the cameras after they finished cleaning them. On the front desk, Raven, Tai and Shad are playing go fish which is a very long card game.  
Sonic and Tails are going over stories and Shadow is well... scrubbing his feet with a foot rubber. Blossom and Mars and Saturn are trying not faint from the smell and Knuckles are eating sushi in a Chinese take out box. "Knuckles, what is that?" I asked. "Oh, I ordered Chinese take out. Do you want some?" asked Knuckles. "Uh, no thank you, Knuckles." I answered. "Suit yourself. More for me." said Knuckles as he kept eating it and Guard on his head just nodded. Tikal then sniffed the air and said, "Okay. what is that smell?" "What smell?" I asked. "You mean, you don't smell it, Kate?" said Tikal. I shook my head and said, "No. why? do you smell it?"  
"Well, yeah. It is a strange smell." said Tikal. "Oh, wow. It does smell weird just like..." said Knuckles as he looked at Shadow and yelled, "Shadow! Put your hover skates back on! No one wants to smells your feet! They smell just like someone is dying in here!" "He is right, you know." said Tikal. "Why should I?" asked Shadow. "Because, no one wants to smell or even see your feet." Cream answered. "Yeah, do you ever wash your feet?" I asked. Shadow and Shad looked at each other and then he said, "Yes." "Every day?" "Yes." "You do wash your feet and between your toes?" "Well, I uh..."  
"Shadow, do you or do you not? Just answer Kate's question." said Cream. "Okay, okay. no. Just twice a week." said Shadow. Mars and Saturn just looked at each other and then at Shad and nodded their heads in agreement. "Wait, what is that?" asked Cosmo. "What is what, Cosmo?" I asked. "That thing on Shadow's left foot. Between his big toe and his inner toe. What is that?" said Cosmo. "Oh, that. It is Shadow's second toe." said Sonic. "Wait, that is his second toe?" asked Knuckles. "Well, yeah. it is." answered Cream. "Oh, it is bigger than his other toes." said Tikal. "You said it, Tikal." said Cosmo.  
"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!" said Mars. "I know that it is a sign of intelligence." said Shadow as he patted Mars on the head. "Right, it does. Then tell us why you are allergic to this." said Knuckles as he held up his food in front of Shadow's nose. "Uh, Knuckles. I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Sonic. "Why not?" asked Knuckles. "Because you know when Shadow smells sushi, he gets a allergic reaction. Then he started sneezing." said Tails. Cream and Cheese, Tikal and Cosmo just nodded in agreement. "Knuckles, Tails is right. Keep the sushi away from him before he starts sneezing and..." I said. "Achoo!" "Too late for that guys, Shadow just started." said Shad.  
"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" "Knuckles!" I yelled. "I know, keep the sushi away from him, I got it." said Knuckles. "Oh, boy." said Tikal. "This may take a while." said Cosmo. As Knuckles did that and we were waiting for the sneezes to stop, the pokemon were having their own conversation. (Author's note: Just play along, guys) Now we see what they are talking in subtitle form.  
Icicle: Wow, so it is the studio of the 6:00 Clock News. And Kate is the director. Pluto: Yeah, who knew? Mars: Poor Shadow-chan. Must be allergy season again. Icicle: Shadow-chan? Saturn: Yeah. That is what we called him. It's a sign of respect. Pluto: Okay, than. And how about you, Blossom? Blossom(deep in thought): Huh? You said something? Pluto: I said how about you? What do you think of Sonic? Blossom: Oh, right. Well, I think that Sonic is more nicer than my old trainer. Mars: We know. The anti- toons are jerks.  
Saturn: You said it, bro. They are jerks, big time jerks. Icicle: They are mean. Pluto: They are cruel. Blossom: And some of them are vampires. Pluto: How true. And sad as well. Icicle: I hate them because they separated me from my mom and my sisters when I was little. Blossom: Oh, wow. I feel sorry for you. Pluto: Same here, Icicle. I know how you feel.  
Icicle: Thanks guys. Blossom: You are welcome, Icicle. Pluto: Any time and after all what are friends for? Mars: So, are we still on for movie night? Icicle: Sure. what movie are we going see this time? Saturn: I am thinking that we see the Transformers movie. Pluto: The first one, Saturn? Saturn: The first one after that, we can see the Disney movie Bolt. Blossom: Sounds way past cool to me. Can't wait for movie night! Mars: Same here, Blossom. Saturn: Way past cool? You just sounds like Sonic.  
Blossom: Thank you, Saturn. I have been practicing on being a funny person. Icicle: Well, making people laugh takes years of practice. I mean, for some people, it is easy. Of course, Kate is half toon. so it is easy for her. Blossom: Oh, I get it now. Pluto: New outfit, Blossom? Well, Blossom is now wearing a purple tank top that shows her chest and with a long sleeved grey jacket over it, a red funky skirt with a black karate belt, her dark blue bandanna over a black cross necklace around her neck and pink sandals. Blossom: Oh, yeah. You guys like it? Icicle: You looked great, Blossom. Mars: It really fits you. Saturn: I agree with you on that one, bro.  
Pluto: Okay, guys. It looks like Kate is not the only one with a passion for fashion. Icicle: You said it, Pluto. After all, how many Mews you know have a lighting bolt scar on her back? Pluto: Other than you and my little sister Star. None. Icicle: Right, it is my point. That we are the lucky ones. To have trainers who really cares about us, to feel how we feel. They dress us, feed us and gives us love and attention. Mars: Right that you are, Icicle. Saturn: Hey, guys. It looks like Shadow-chan and Knuckles are fighting again.  
Blossom: Wow, those two must have hate each other. Pluto: Unfortunately, they do. A lot. Mars and Saturn looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Icicle: Wow, that Echidna don't stand a chance against Shadow. As she said that, she fixed the short sleeves of her golden dress and her silver whistle around her neck. That's when they heard Knuckles yelled, "Ow! That hurts a lot!" Pluto: Oh, those chaos spears do hurt. I feel bad for the Echidna. Blossom: You do, Pluto? Pluto: In other words, guys. Nope. not really.  
Icicle: Right that you are, Pluto. Mars: Go, Shadow- chan! Saturn: That will teach Knuckles to mess with Shadow- chan. Icicle: You said it, guys. Back with us on the other hand: "Okay, guys. That is enough!" said Tikal. "Right, it is almost time for the show." said Cream. "Okay, then. Places, everyone. We have news to report!" I said. "And we are on in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. You guys are on!" said Cosmo.  
As Cosmo said that, the boys got down to work. "Oh, okay than. Good evening and Welcome to the 6:00 Clock News. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "I am Miles 'Tails' Prower." said Tails. "And I am Shadow the Hedgehog. Today, we take you to Sally. Who is live at the Loch Ness with a breaking story." said Shadow. Sally was in front of Loch Ness with her floating camera. "Uh, thanks. So anyways, a big cat who likes to fish has just caught the Loch Ness Monster. People from all over the world are here to study this creature." said Sally. The camera showed people taking pictures of the creature and two scientists in lab coats are taking notes.  
"And I am here with the person who caught this monster, Big the Cat." said Sally. She turned around to face Big and asked, "So Big, what are you going to do now?" "Uh..." Big thought for a minute before saying, "Well, I am going to throw it back into the lake and caught it again." said Big as he did just that. "Noooo!" The scientists were very sad. Sally shrugged, "Oh, well. Easy come, Easy go. Back to you guys." said Sally. Back on the News Desk, Shadow looked up from his death list on the things that he would do to Knuckles and said, "Thanks Sally, and here is Silver and Blaze with the weather forecast." The camera screen turned to the weather map thing and Silver was there but Blaze wasn't. Then Blaze came out. She looked around, sticking her left foot out to see if nothing would fall on them.  
That's when I sighed and said to her, "Oh, come on. Just get out there and do your job, Blaze!" I pushed her and she landed next to Silver. "Okay, Tonight we are expecting rain showers in the east side of Los Angeles," said Silver who paused to look up at the lights then he continued, "And tomorrow we are expecting winds coming from the southwest and the temperates to be in the high 50s." A light flickered, causing Blaze to jump back, and into Silver which causes the weather map fall on the light fixture and for the lights to fall on them. "Nooo!" Amy whined. "I just have those lights fixed!" The camera focused back to the News Desk, where the charas and Blossom and the Pichu Brothers just sighed and Tails shook his head and said, "It is official Sonic and Shadow. We work with idiots!"  
"No kidding there." said Sonic. Knuckles and Tikal laughed behind the camera but they stopped when Shadow gives them a another death glace. "Right, that you are, Miles. So next on the news, we have Manic and Sonia live at the National Museum of Californian Pokemon. What do you guys have for us?" said Shadow. Manic and Sonia looked into their portable camera and started talking. "Well, Shadow. Me and Sonia are here with Professor Brown who claims to have discovered a real pokemon." said Manic. Professor Brown held up Addy the Flareon who has black eyes. "I believe to found a little Flareon and it is very rare as well." Addy just smiled and then she broke free from his hands to order to attack the man. "Ahh! Help!" Sonia shrugged at that and said, "Oh, well. Back to you, bro." Sonic tapped his muzzle, "That pokemon does looked familiar." then he shrugged it off and said, "Hey, Kate. I think one of your pokemon has escaped from its pokeball again." "No, you don't say." I said with a sarcastic voice and then I said, "Finish the show for us, will you Tails?" "And it is all for this edition of The 6:00 Clock News. Thanks for watching and we will see you tomorrow." said Tails. ME: So read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Next Sonic Heroes: The Blooper Reel Chapter  
Me: Hi, guys. It is me, Kate J. Belle and this is the another special chapter which is my own blooper reel! Yeah! Lilo: First time, making one. Kate? ME: Right that you are, Lilo. I learn when you making a TV Show, sometimes even the Sonic Heroes forget their lines. Terra: I got the popcorn. So are we ready to begin? ME: Wait, Terra. My guardian charas should be here to see this. Alvin: Did someone say our names? Because we are here! Simon: Bloopers... Oh, no you didn't! ME: Oh, yes. I did. And that is what making a TV Show fun to watch, guys. Theodore: Well, then. What are we waiting for? Let's begin. Jeanette: Yeah! There are more funny moments in this one and so sit back and relax as we announce our blooper reel to you guys! ME: Right. So enjoy the bloopers, everyone! I pointed a remote at the readers and clicked a button which made the screen go black.

Season 2 Episode 19: Cruising for a Bruising.  
We see Demi and Pooh Bear shopping on the Queen Mary's shopping mall. Coming with them are Knuckles and Tikal. "Oh, boy. this is gonna be so fun!" said Demi. "Says you. Why do I get dragged into these things?" asked Tikal. Demi looked confused and said, "Hold the phone! You don't say that line. Knuckles does." "Oh, wow. I mess up. didn't I?" Tikal said as I nodded from behind the camera. "Can we do this take over?" asked Knuckles. "NO! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut it! We are moving on!" I answered. "You are a comical genius, Knuckles-head." Demi said in a sarcastic way. "Wow, really?" said Knuckles. "No." said Demi. "This is not one of your good days, isn't Knuckles?" asked Tikal. "No, Tikal. It is not." said Knuckles.  
Season 2 Episode 27: Freaky Friday: Switched Sonic Heroes.  
We see Tails's new lab and inside the lab, Tai was floating around and smiled when he went over to his owner's bed and pulled off the covers. "Good morning, Tails- chan! It is a beautiful day in LA!" Tails moved around and then he opened his eyes, got up and yawned out loud. "Oh, wow. Morning all ready? I must have slept in late again last night." said Tails.  
Tai looked confused and said, "Are you all right, Tails- chan? Your voice sounds different today." "Of course, I am okay. What makes you say that?" asked Tails. "Oh, no wonder. I was just asking, Tails- chan." Tai answered. "Okay, than. First I have to get ready. And that is by using the bathroom." said Tails as he went to his bathroom and shut the door behind him. But, what happens is the bathroom door ended up on the floor when he shut it hard. "Okay, than. That wasn't suppose happen, right?" Tails said as I nodded behind the camera. Tai sighed and began to laugh out loud. "Yeah, this should part of the episode, Kate: Falling bathroom doors!" Tails said as he burst into giggles, then he fell on his knees, still laughing hard. "Moving on! We are moving on to the next part! Okay!" I said with a smile.  
This part is what happens after Shadow and Tails find out that they switched bodies (Weird, right?), Tai and Shad looked confused at this. Tails in Shadow's body are sitting on a stool chair and acted like a kid by spinning himself around and Shadow in Tails's body just rolled his eyes and looked embarrassed at this. "Will you stop that? You are making me look bad, Miles!" said Shadow. "All right, all right! Killjoy." muttered Tails, hoping that no one can hear that. "Tails-chan!" said Tai. "What? what is it?" asked Tails. "Well, I am confused about this. Maybe we should talk to someone who has more experience with magic spells. Someone like Kate and her charas." Tai answered.  
"Great idea! You guys stay here and I will go get her! Be right back!" said Shad as he left the lab to do just that. Tai smiled as Shadow and Tails just looked at each other then at the floor. One hour later, I showed up at Tails's lab with my charas and said, "Okay, guys. I am here. Now, what is the problem?" "It is a long story, Kate." said Shadow. "Uh, Tails...Is that you or am I hearing things?" I asked. "Wrong, that is Shadow." said Shad. "Say what?" I said "That is the body switching spell at work, Kate." Alvin said with a loud sigh.  
"Okay, then... So, if that is true..." I said. I turned around to look at Tails in Shadow's body and said, "Tails, are you in there?" "Yes, it is me. And I looked ugly in this body." said Tails. "Excuse me?" asked Shadow. "Oh, I mean to say, that I looked good." Tails answered. "Nice recovery, Tails- chan!" said Tai. "Hmm. I thought so." said Shadow. "Okay then, If it makes you guys happy, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?" I asked. "The one that is short." answered Shadow.  
"Okay, the good news is that the body switching spell will wear off." I said. "And the bad news?" asked Tails. "Oh, the bad news is that you guys are stuck like this for two weeks." I said. "Wait, what?" Tails then asked. I looked confused and said, "Hold the phone again. You don't say that line. Shadow does." I said. "Opps. my bad, Kate." said Tails as Shadow rolled his eyes again and I said, "We are moving on to the next part! Moving on! Moving on!"  
Season 2 Episode 35: Team Dreamers and the Chikorita.  
We see Me, my charas, Sonic, Raven, Tails, Tai, Shadow, Shad, Erin and her charas walking in a big forest. Unfortunately, we are getting nowhere so in other words, we are lost again. "Hey, Erin. Are you reading the map right?" I asked. "Yeah, I am. We shouldn't have be out of this forest a hour ago." answered Erin. "Let's take a brake. I am pooped from walking around in circles." said Tails. "Yeah, me too." I said with a loud sigh. "Wait, you mean to tell me that we have been walking around in circles for hours?" asked Sonic. "Yes, yes we are." I answered. "I thought that we are going to the right way." said Erin as she looks at the map again. "Well, you thought wrong, Erin. Because of you, we have been walking in circles for hours and I am sick of it! and the another thing is that..." said Sonic before he got cut off by Tails. "Hey, Sonic. Don't look now because I think that there is something on your back and it is very big." said Tails.  
Sonic turned around, screamed and jumped on Shadow's head and they fell down. "Ahhh! Quick guys! Get it away from me!" yelled Sonic as he ended up on the ground. I picked up a big leaf and said, "Calm down, Sonic. What Tails means to say is, it was just a big leaf on your back." Sonic growled as Tails and I laughed and then we ducked Sonic's left foot before it could hit us. "I can't stand it! Where are we?" asked Sonic as Shadow grabbed the map from Erin's hands and looks at it himself.  
"Well, according to the map, we are right in the middle of nowhere. But if we follow this trail, it would take us to Route 24, which leads to the next city." Shadow answered. "You mean, that we are going the right way to Route 24." said Sonic. "Yeah, that is what he said, Sonic." I said with a smile. "Oh, yeah! Than get this show on the road!" said Sonic. 30 minutes later, we were walking again until Sonic saw a big rock and something was sitting on it. "Huh? Hey, guys. Take a look at that thing!" said Sonic.  
"It must be a rare pokemon on that rock." I said as Erin looked confused for a minute. And then, we saw that thing was and we gasped out loud. It was a female chikorita with the biggest red eyes we ever did see and it looked at us and frowned. "Hey, that is a chikorita!" said Erin. It yawned and we fell to the ground amime-style and our charas just sighed. After we did that, we looked at it. "Well, if that is a chikortia, it must be powerful." said Tails. "Not only that, it is the cutest grass type that I ever see!" said Erin.  
"I agree with you, Erin. It is so adorable!" I said. Chika, Kyoko, Amai and Melody, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette and the boys just sweat dropped at that and sighed. "Do you guys think that it belong to someone?" asked Shadow. "Could be, if it was just sitting there. That means that it is waiting for someone." Erin answered. "Aw, man! I want to caught it so it could my first pokemon!" Sonic said. "Calm down, Sonic. I have a idea." said Tails. "And what is your idea, Tails?" I asked. "Maybe if we can talk to it, it could tell us who is its trainer and why is she on that rock in the first place." said Tails. "Great idea Tails, and I know the two pokemon for the job!" I said as I reached into my purple backpack and took out two poke balls with flowers on them.  
"Okay, you guys. Mew and Lucario, come on out!" I said as I threw the poke balls in the air and two creatures came out of them and landed on the ground with ease. "Whoa, check it out. A Lucario and a different colored Mew." said Erin. "Thanks, Erin. If anyone can talk to that chikorita, it is these guys. Icicle and Pluto, good luck okay?" They nodded and climbed the rock to where the Chikorita was and stopped in front of her. But before they could do that, the weather changes and it starts to rain. "Okay, was that suppose to happen?" asked Erin. "No, of course not. It looks like someone didn't read the script and went ahead of the episode again!" I answered. "And I wonder who that person is?" asked Tails. Sonic and Shadow sighed and looked at each other and Erin rolled her eyes. That's when I got mad and yelled, "Who else, Knuckles!"  
Season 2: Episode 40: Madison meets Silver and Blaze and the Sonic Heroes.  
It was a another normal day in the city of Los Angeles, and here in Studio D.C of Gelding Studios, we see a familiar dressing room and something big is happening inside. Let's look inside, shall we? Demi was sitting on her computer desk and is brushing her brown hair and then she put down the brown hair brush and picked her hair up in a ponytail with a black ribbon and sighed out loud.  
She turned around in her chair and saw her little sister, Madison Kuki Lovato who has same brown hair and brown eyes but her hair in a braid and she is sitting on the bottom buck of their buck beds. "Hey, Madison. Are you ready to go?" asked Demi. "Sure, I am, sis. Let's go!" Madison answered. "Okay, then. Today is the day that you meet the Sonic Heroes in person, Madison." said Demi as two Lovato sisters are walking down the street with Pooh Bear on Demi's head and Madison was holding Stitch in her arms. "I can't wait to meet them! Are they nice?" asked Madison. "Well, some of them are. But don't worry, Kate said that they had been nice to her since she and her charas came to LA 10 months ago." said Demi. Madison nodded at that and said, "If you say so, sis. It won't be longer now until I met them!"  
Demi smiled and said, "Don't worry! I know that you guys will like each other. You will see that I am right, Madison!" On the other side of LA, we see Me, my charas and the Sonic Heroes are waiting for Demi. "Unbelievable!" well some of us are waiting and Knuckles was being rude. "Where are she? What is taking her so long?" asked Knuckles. Don't be rude, Knuckles. After all, Demi did told us that today we are going to meet her little sister." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement.  
"I wonder what she looked like." said Amy. "How old is Madison?" Sonic asked me. "Oh, yeah. She is 13 years old and no, Knuckles. You can't date her." I answered. Silver and Blaze looked at each other as Amy said, "Knuckles! What is wrong with you? You have Tikal!" Knuckles looked embarrassed and said, "Well, I thought that Madison was older!" "No, she is not. She is the youngest. Dallas is 19 and she is the oldest one of the Lovato sisters." I said. "Well, I didn't know that!" said Knuckles.  
Tails rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, wow. That is no surprise, you never listened to Kate when she tells us something important." "Ah, yeah. Shut up, Tails!" said Knuckles. "Hey, no body tells Tails- chan to shut up!" said Tai. "Good point, Tai." said Raven as Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette nodded in agreement. Guard sighed as Knuckles just frowned and Tails smiled at that.  
I turned around and see Shadow with Shad listening to music on his dark red MP3 player and said, "What do you think of meeting Demi's little sister, Shadow?" But Shadow was too busy with his music to hear me and so I repeated the question but loudly, "What do you think of meeting Demi's little sister, Shadow? Hey, Shadow? Ay, Ay, Ay! Shadow T. Hedgehog!" Silver and Blaze looked at each other as Knuckles started to laugh out loud but a death glace from Cream did shut him up.  
"Thank you, Cream." I said. "You are welcome, Kate. Any time." said Cream. "Wow, that is one way to get someone's attention." said Sonic. "You said it, Sonic." said Amy. "Hey, guys. I am here!" said Demi. We turned around and saw Demi waving at us as she crossed the street and came up to us with Madison behind her and they are smiling very big. "Hi, Demi." I said. "It is about time that you got here, Demi!" said Knuckles. "What is wrong with him?" Demi asked Tails. "Don't worry about it. Knuckles is just being rude as always." Tails answered. "Okay, then. So anyway I brought my little sister today. She is very happy to meet you guys." said Demi.  
"Well, I can see that. Hi, Madison." I said. Madison gasped and ran up to hug me and said, "Kate-san! It is so good to see you again!" I smiled and hugged her back and said, "You too, Madison. Hey, Demi, how is Dallas?" "Oh, she is fine and she said hi and greetings from London, England." said Demi. "Oh, wow. Okay, then. So, Madison, are you ready to meet them?" I asked. "You bet it, I am. Let's do this thing, Kate." Madison answered.  
"Okay, then. First we have the leader of the Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his guardian chara, Raven." I said. "Cool, Just like Dallas's charas!" Madison said about Raven as Sonic smiled at that. I turned to Amy and said, "Next we have Amy Rose." "Hi, there!" said Amy. "Right, that is Knuckles the Echidna, the hard headed one." I said. Madison and Demi laughed at that as Knuckles frowned again. "And that is Cream the Rabbit and her best friend Cheese the Chao." I said as I went on with the names.  
"Nice to meet you!" said Cream. "Chao! Chao! Chao!" said Cheese. "And this is my new boyfriend, Miles 'Tails' Prower and his guardian chara, Tai." I said. "Hi, there." said Tai and Tails just smiled at that. Madison giggled and said, "Wow, Kate-san. You and Tails look so cute together." Me and Tails just blushed red at that and then I snapped out of it and said, "Over here. We have Shadow the Hedgehog." "OMG! The Ultimate Life Form is cooler in person!" said Madison.  
"And he is my boyfriend, how lucky can I get?" said Cream. "What is wrong with her?" Knuckles asked Demi. "Oh, you see. Madison is a Shadow fan." said Demi. "Oh, and does make you, Demi?" asked Knuckles. "Me, I am a Shadow and Silver fan." Demi answered. "Okay then, than I hate you, Demetria." said Knuckles. "No kidding there. Knuckles-head. I hate you too and please don't call me by my first name!" said Demi. "And last but not least, we have Silver the Hedgehog and his girlfriend, Blaze the Cat. They are a couple like Cream and Shadow, Me and Tails, Amy and Sonic and Knuckles and Tikal." I said. "Awesome. The power couple from the future! I like you guys! Can we be friends?" said Madison. Silver and Blaze looked at each other before answering the question.  
Than Blaze said, "Sure we can. I like your style." "Yes, you can be friends with us, Madison." said Silver. "Thank you, Silver-san and Blaze-san!" said Madison. "Of sure, They get cool nicknames from herlittle sister and I ended up with a yelling call from Demi." said Knuckles. "Shut up, Knuckles!" I said. "And for Shadow, I will call him, Shadow-san!" said Madison.  
"Give me a break!" Knuckles yelled for I don't know how long. "Again, can someone shut him up?" I said. That's when Shadow came up to Knuckles and whack him in the back of the head, making Knuckles yelled, "Oww! That hurts!" "Good, Knuckles -head! It was suppose to hurt!" said Shadow. "Thank you, Shadow." said Tails. "No problem, Miles." said Shadow.  
I sighed and said, "Okay, then... That is not what I had in mind but close enough." I said. "Now, that was funny. Thanks, Shadow!" said Demi as she laughed out loud. "You are funny, Shadow-san!" said Madison as she giggled in agreement. "Right, if you called me by my first name again, I will pound you to the ground, Knuckles-head and yes, I will do it without thinking." Demi said to Knuckles. "Wow, Demi, just wow. You go, girl." said Amy. "Way to go, sis!" said Madison. "Thank you, guys. I needed that." said Demi. I open my mouth to say something but then close it, thinking, "Okay, then. I forget my line. Cut! Cut it! Moving on! We are moving on to the next part!"  
Season 3: Episode 10: Shadow's First Pokemon Battle.  
We see Me and Shadow having a pokemon battle in the lake room but then something bad happens and the room is now covered in smoke. "What the hell just happen in here?" Icicle asked. I turned to her and said, "Now, Icicle. We have talked about this, remember?" I said, handing her the script. "Here you go." Icicle frowned, reading her part, "Oh, no. What the heck?" I then said, "Yeah, you see. People who are mad at 4kids for taking out the best stuff from the Japanese verisons of TV shows, like Sonic X, Naruto, TMNT and much more and having the characters saying stupid and crappy like "What the shell just happen in here?"  
"Oh, yeah. Tell me about it. Me, Sonic, Miles, Knuckles and the others have to deal with 4kids every Saturday." said Shadow. "True, but at least Kate likes Sonic X." said Pluto. "Yeah, It is one of my favorite TV shows next to Pokemon and Teen Titans." I said. "That amuses me for some reason." said Mars. "You said it, bro." said Saturn. "Why are you two laughing?" I asked. "Because we want to do, that is why." The Pichu Brothers answered. That's when Icicle and Pluto looked at each other and sighed while Shadow and Me just sweat dropped at that. End of the Bloppers. ME: Hey, guys. I hope that you enjoy the bloppers. Because Lilo and Terra sure did! Lilo: We sure did! I liked them, how about you, Terra? Terra: Well, I did liked them. They were very funny bloppers to watch. Alvin: Yeah, I liked them! Simon: Me too! Theodore: Me three, guys! Jeanette: I did enjoy them too, Kate-chan. ME: Right and so as always, Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Pokemon Day Part 2 and The New Food Court.  
Me: Hi, guys. It is me, Kate J. Belle and this is the next chapter where things get crazy as always and remember that I don't own anything but Me, my charas, Raven, Lilo, Terra and Icicle the Purple Mew, Pluto the Lucario, Blossom the Chikorita and The Pichu Brothers. Lilo and Terra: Right and also remember that Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Sally and the others belong to SEGA and The Sonic Team. And now, on with the show!  
It was a another normal day in LA and inside the studio of The 6:00 Clock news and we are getting ready to go on the air. On the front desk, Raven, Tai and Shad are playing a another round of Go Fish as Blossom, Mars and Saturn watched them. Sonic and Tails are going over stories and Shadow is still working on his death list on things that he would do to Knuckles (Author's note: And it is a very long list! Trust me when I say that.) while I was sitting on my director's chair with my charas and Pluto and Icicle are sitting on the floor.  
"So, got any 3s, Raven?" Tai asked. "Go fish." said Raven as she picked up a another card. "Okay, then. Shad, have you got any 5s?" Tai asked the boy hedgehog chara. "Oh, yeah. Go fish and a royal flush." answered Shad as he showed them his hand and Raven and Tai gasped out loud.  
"Wow. he beat us again, Tai." said Raven. "Oh, dang it!" said Tai with a frown as he threw his cards down on the desk and crossed his arms across his chest to show them how mad he is. "Oh, come on. Tai, no body likes a sore loser." said Raven.  
"She is right, you know." said Blossom in agreement. "Stay out of this, Blossom!" said Tai. "Well, it is just a card game. Calm down, no need to be rude." said Mars. "I agree with you on that one, bro." said Saturn. "Huh, whatever, you guys." said Tai as he uncrossed his arms and sighed out loud. "What is wrong with him?" Blossom asked Shad, as she was wondering why Tai is mad at him.  
"Oh, Tai is just mad because he can't take the fact that I beat him and Raven at Go Fish." Shad said to Blossom, answering her question. "Oh, okay then. I get it now." said Blossom. "Plus, he is a big sport fanatic and he is still looking for a new girlfriend." said Raven. "I heard that, Raven!" said Tai. "Oh, sorry. My bad, Tai." said Raven. Shad and Blossom just sighed at that and Mars and Saturn rolled their eyes as Raven just sweat dropped. "And besides, I wouldn't be talking, if I were you, Tai." said Guard.  
"Oh, it is you. Buzz off!" said Taito Guard. "I said, I wouldn't talking, I were you." Guard said again. "And if I were you, I wouldn't do lot of things like teasing the other charas." said Shad making Guard's mouth open in shock and Raven and Tai and Blossom and the Pichu Brothers laugh out loud. "Oh, shut up, Shad or else!" said Guard. "Or else, what Guard? You are annoying me again. Mars and Saturn, would you guys do the honors?" asked Shad. "Okay Shad, if you said so. Hey Guard, this is what Shad means by or else, you get this!" said Mars as he and Saturn thunder bolted the echidna guardian chara in order to shut him up for now. "Thank you, guys." said Shad.  
"You are welcome, Shad." said Mars. "No problem, what are friends for?" said Saturn. "Right, that you are guys." said Blossom. "Hey, China. Whose side are you on?" asked Guard. "Her name is not China, you idiot!" said Raven. "Yeah, it is Blossom." said Tai and Shad. "Thank you guys and to answer your question, Guard. I am on Mars and Saturn's side, not yours." Blossom answered. "Oh, dang it times 5!" said Guard. "It does suck to be you, right Guard?" said Tai and Shad.  
"Oh, shut up you guys!" said Guard then he flew away in a huff. "Wow. Just wow, that is all I can say right now." said Blossom. "Well, I have seen better things but this girl hedgehog chara is silly." said Raven. "Silly, how silly, Raven?" asked Tai. "She means to say she is silly in a good way." Shad answered. "Oh, I get it now." said Tai. "You don't get it, do you Tai?" asked Blossom.  
"No, Blossom, not one word of it." Tai answered. "Why do I even bother talking with him, if he is not smart like Raven is." said Shad. "So, I am smart or something, is that what you are saying about me, Shad." said Raven. "Yes, of course you are smart, Raven." said Shad. "Aw! Thank you! That is sweet of you to say that about me, Shad!" said Raven. "You are welcome, Raven. Any time." said Shad. Meanwhile, back at the front desk: "Hey, guys. We are just ready to go on the air." I said. "Are you sure, I can't quit this job, Kate?" Knuckles quickly asked Me.  
"No, Knuckles-head. You can't when I am here, as the Director." I answered.  
"Then, why I am not on the front desk with Sonic and Tails?" Knuckles asked again. "Because Knuckles-head, you annoy me and Tails hates your guts." I answered. "And the fact is that you are not the right person for the front desk and if you really want this job, you have to sit on it with me and Tails and not call Shadow, insane like you do every day." said Sonic. "But Shadow is insane all the time! You guys know that I am right about that when I called him that every day." said Knuckles.  
"You know, Kate. I would be happy if you did hit him because he does irritate me." said Shadow. "Same here, Kate!" said Tails. "I hate you guys." said Knuckles. "We know that and me and Shadow hate you too." said Tails. "Yeah, can you guys argue later? We have news to report!" said Sonic. "Okay, Sonic." said Tails. "Fine, if you say so." said Shadow. "You guys are lucky that the show is going to begin. And I will get you for later, Shadow!" said Knuckles as he got behind the camera and got down to work.  
Sonic sighed and Tails and Shadow just looked at each other and rolled their eyes as their charas and the pokemon did the same thing as well. "Okay, guys. You are on the air in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1." said Cosmo.  
As Cosmo said that, the boys looked at each other and got right down to work themselves. "Oh, right. Good evening everyone, and welcome to the 6:00 Clock News. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "And I am Miles 'Tails' Prower." said Tails. Knuckles again laughed at that until Shadow gave him another death glace, making him shut up for now.  
"And of course, I am Shadow the Hedgehog. Our first story for today is about..." But he got cut off when the lights went out again. "Amy!" I yelled out loud. "Sorry, Kate. I touched the wrong wire again." said Amy as she fixed the lights and they came back on very fast. Shadow sighed and said, "Can I continue, About the new pokemon game that just came out and it is called, Pokemon: Black version and Pokemon: White version. So you have heard of the game and wanted to buy it, good for you! It is now sold in Best Buy or Gamestop in the LA area. And remember this, Pokemon of all kinds rules! Thank you."  
Tails took it from there and said, "And thank you, Shadow for that new and latest video game story. And coming up next, is a another report from Sally Acorn, Sally." We now see Sally with her floating camera and she was standing in front of The Hollywood Kids Hall of Fame. (Author's note: In my stories, I only own this place next to the big building where The Green Room is.)  
"Oh, are we on? Good that we are. Oh, Thanks, Tails. I am here at the HKHOF where people are lining up to see the new picture of the next Hollywood Kid as you guys can see behind me." said Sally as her camera shows the crowd of people that are inside the HKHOF and were looking at the pictures. "Of course, we know that the next Hollywood kid is none than our new friend Demi Lovato." said Sally. "Okay, how boring is that! Can I quit now?" Knuckles asked Me again.  
"Again, no. Knuckles-head!" I answered. "Sorry about that, Sally. Please go on." said Shadow. "Uh, is Knuckles annoying you guys again?" asked Sally. "Unfortunately, Sally. Yes, he is and I am this close to wringing his neck!" Tails answered. "Tails, please behave yourself." said Sonic. "Okay, if you say so, Sonic. And after all we are on the air." said Tails.  
"Can I go on? Thank you, as I was saying, this picture of Demi is better than the last one. So yeah, now we go back to you guys." said Sally. "Thanks Sally, and now next on the news, we have Silver and Blaze with the three day forecast." said Shadow. We now see the big weather map and Silver but no Blaze anywhere until Blaze stick her head out to see if any of the lights are going to fall on them. She put one foot in the front of the other and walked very slowly to where Silver is standing.  
"Blaze, would you please walk a little faster?" I asked. "Okay, Kate." answered Blaze as she did that and walked faster. "Thanks, Shadow. Now for the forecast, today is a beautiful afternoon in high 70s and with the winds blowing in from the northwest." said Silver. "Sunday, we are seeing heavy rain showers in low 50s and later, there will a clear night with very low winds. And Monday, we are excepting some high winds coming from the southeast and in high 60s as well some..." said Blaze before she jumped out of the way and a light landed on the spot she was standing. "Now, I don't get it. I thought that I fixed those lights." said Amy, who looked confused at this. Back on the front desk, Sonic sighed and said, "Oh, right. Next on the news, we have a another report from Sonia and Manic the Hedgehog, guys."  
We see Sonia and Manic in the Sunny Grove Shopping Mall and they have their floating cameras. "Thanks, bro. Me and Manic are here at the grand opening of the new food court at the Sunny Grove Shopping Mall, as you guys can see behind us." said Sonia. "People are lining up for the food on sale as they waited for the ribbon to cut and for the new food court to open at last." said Manic.  
"So yeah, if you guys are ever at the mall, stop by the new food court on your way in. Back to you guys." said Sonia. Back on the front desk, Tails took it from there and said, "Thanks, Sonia. And now we can..." But he got cut off when Knuckles said, "End today's news show, right Tails?" Tai looked annoyed and said, "Hey, Tails-chan was not done yet!" "Sonic, can you tell your chikorita to use vine whip on Knuckles? Please?" asked Shadow. "Sure thing, Shads. Blossom, use vine whip on Knuckles." Sonic answered. "Ow! That hurts!" said Knuckles after Blossom hits him on the head with her powerful vine whip. "Okay, than. Can I continue so we can end this, that is all for the 6:00 Clock News. Thank you for watching and we will see you tomorrow!" said Tails. ME: So read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Shadow's Candy Rush Problems and Chocolate Day.  
Me: Hi, guys. It is me, Kate J. Belle and this is the next chapter where things get crazy as always and remember that I don't own anything but Me, my charas, Raven, Lilo, Terra and Icicle the Purple Mew, Pluto the Lucario, Blossom the Chikorita and The Pichu Brothers. Lilo and Terra: Right and also remember that Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Sally and the others belong to SEGA and The Sonic Team. And now, on with the show!  
The next day was a rainy day and inside the studio of The 6:00 Clock News, we were getting ready to go in the air. On the front desk, Sonic is reading a black book called The Big Book of Pokemon and How To Take Care of Them, Tails is going over stories and Shadow is well...eating a bag of sour gummy worms as he kept working on his death list on things that he would do to Knuckles. Raven, Tai and Shad are playing go fish as the Pichu Brothers and Blossom watched them. "So, got any 6s?" Tai asked Raven.  
"Oh, no. Go fish." answered Raven as she picked up a another card from the card deck that was placed in the middle of them. "Okay, Shad. you got any 4s?" Tai asked Shad. "Nope, not this time. Go fish." answered Shad as he picked up a another card from the pile. "Okay, Tai. you got any 5s?" Raven asked Tai. "Nope, go fish, Raven." answered Tai as he picked up a another card from the pile.  
"This is the longest card game I ever watched." said Mars. "You said it, bro. But I rather see Knuckles making a fool out of himself than watching this card game." I agree with you guys on that one." said Blossom as she twisted a stand of her brown blond hair and sighed out loud. "Okay, Tai. do you have any 8s?" Shad asked Tai.  
"As a matter fact, yes and it is a Royal Flush. I win this time!" Tai answered as he showed Raven and Shad his hand. "Oh, wow. Tai won this time." said Raven then she thought to herself, 'And it is about time someone other than Shad won at the card game, 'Go Fish' "Oh dang it! Tai, you win at this game because I really give up!" said Shad. "Looks like the card game is over." said Mars with a smile.  
"You said it, bro and it is about time!" said Saturn. "I swear Tai, that you must have cheated this time!" Shad then said. "Shad, how dare you called Tai a cheater! Take that back, right now!" said Raven. "Nope, I am not taking that back because it is true, Raven." said Shad. "And the fighting between the charas continues." said Blossom with a another sigh as the Pichu Brothers nodded in agreement.  
"I did not cheat! How dare you tell me that I was cheating when I was not!" said Tai. "Well, you were! I saw you! And don't you lie to me, Raven! You saw it too!" said Shad. "Oh, whatever you say, you big meanie!" Raven said to Shad.  
Back on the front desk: "Man, I wonder where Kate is." said Tails. "She went to get lunch for everyone." said Cosmo. "How nice of her to do that!" said Tikal. "And she will be back soon." said Sally. "I hope that she doesn't take so long." said Sonic. "Don't worry, Sonic. She will be back!" said Cream. "And When will she be back?" asked Knuckles. "How about right now, Knuckles-head." I said. "She is right behind me, is she?" asked Knuckles. "Yes, yes she is and she brought back lunch for everyone." Tikal answered. "Food! Yay!" said Shadow.  
"I swear, that black hedgehog is one of the weirdest people I ever met." said Knuckles. I walked up to them while Icicle and Pluto are holding bags of food along with other four pokemon: three males and a female. "Don't worry. Me and my pokemon had brought enough food for everyone!" I said. "Thanks, Kate!" said Cosmo.  
"Yeah, thank you, Kate. Shadow's stomach were growling since you left." said Cream. "Hey, You know that I can't help it, Cream. But now I am happy because we get to eat. Yay!" said Shadow. "I know, I know." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "All right. It's lunch time, everyone!" said Sally. "Lunch time? Finally we get to eat." said Amy. "You said it, Amy." said Manic. "All right, it is lunch time!" said Sonia. "New pokemon, Kate?" asked Sonic. "Oh, yeah. she did get new pokemon." said Tails. "No, you don't say." Knuckles said to Tails. "Oh, shut up, Knuckles!" I said. "Yeah, you need to learn to shut up more often." said Tails. "Aw, do I have-" said Knuckles before he got cut off by Shadow's death glace. "If you Finish that sentence, then I will chaos spear you, Knuckles-head!" said Shadow. "Okay! Okay! I will shut up, guys!" said Knuckles. "Thank you." I said.  
The four pokemon next to me are a male chimchar with diamond-white eyes and wears a red backwards baseball cap on his head, a blue cape over a red sleeveless shirt, black jeans, a blue bandanna around his neck, a metallic left arm, on his left leg is purple marking with a pink gem on it and black boots. This is Teddy Mystic the Chimchar. The next one is a male spoink with black eyes and wears a red sport coat with his name on the back over a white shirt with a Christmas Tree in the middle, green pants, a blue bandanna around his neck and has a blue pearl on his head. This is John Charles the Spoink.  
The third one is a Riolu with shoulder-length blue hair and ruby red eyes and wears a whitish-pink ribbon which represents red fox ears, a red shirt with a purple chocker and with a red bow on the left, blue jeans, a pair of white goggles around his neck, long black gloves, on his left leg is a black marking with a red fox on it and green sneakers. He also wears a blue bandanna and has a red fox tail with a yellow scarf on it. This is Brock the Riolu. And the last one is a female glameow with long black hair in a braid by a dusty pink rose ribbon, one yellow eye on the left and one Midnight blue eye on the right and wears a yellow hoodie over a long sleeved orange shirt, a rose wristband on her left paw, a navy blue skirt with yellow leggings, and violet red shoes. Around her neck is a white snowflake necklace. This is Maggie the Glameow.  
"Oh, yeah. I did. Thanks for noticing them, Sonic." I said. "No problem, Kate! and after all what are friends for?" said Sonic. Knuckles just raised a eyebrow at this as I introduced the new pokemon to the others. "Oh, wow!" said Shadow. "Way past cool!" said Manic. Sonic and Tails smiled as the girls all screamed with delight and talked about my Riolu. "OMG! He is so cute!" said Cream with a smile.  
"Aww! He has pretty eyes" said Sally. "The little dear with very small arms." said Amy. "He is so adorable." said Sonia. "And he giggles so cutely." said Cosmo. That's when Brock giggles out loud and the girls's hearts melted at that. "Oh my god! Aww!" they said. "And the best part is that Brock likes it when people hold him in their arms like a new born kitten." I said as I did just that to prove my point and they liked it. "Oh, wow. Can I hold him first?" asked Cream. "But I want to be the one to hold him first." said Amy.  
"No way, I want to hold him first!" said Sally. "No, me!" said Cream. Sonia and Cosmo just sighed out loud as Knuckles rolled his eyes and Sonic and Tails just looked at each other and then at Shadow. "Hey, guys. Will you please stop fighting? It's lunch time after all." said Tikal. "Yeah, let's eat first andthen you guys can take turns holding Brock, under stand?" I said. "Okay." said Cream, Amy and Sally. And so, that is what we did, eating lunch and talking with each other about things we like.  
Meanwhile, the pokemon are having their own conversation while eating their pokemon food: Icicle: Wow, the charas are fighting again. How do you guys deal with this? Blossom: Trust us. We just do, Raven and Tai and Shad likes to annoy Guard a lot. Pluto: Oh okay than, that answers Ice's question. Mars: Oh, I see that you guys have pet names for each other. Icicle( Who is Blushing red at that): Well, yes. We do, right Pluto? Pluto: Right that you are, Ice. Saturn: Aww! I can't wait until I get a girlfriend. Mars: One can only dream, bro. But I agree with you. The new pokemon looked confused at this and shrugged their shoulders. Maggie: What on Earth are the humans talking about? Brock: I don't know, but I bet this is about something stupid, and the fact is that I don't like the echidna.  
John: Me too, he scares me and his guardian chara is not bright. Maggie: Yeah, I wonder how Kate deals with him? Teddy: Well in the same way she deals with people she don't like, she annoys them or try to befriend them. Maggie: Or she gets mad and beat them up with her powers. Brock: You get a point there, big sis. That is what she would do to people she don't like. Icicle: You guys guess right. Teddy: We did? Pluto: You did and the fact is that the echidna has a idea, that all pokemon can talk to him.  
Mars: Of course, the problem with that is that some people like Kate, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow-chan, Cream, Silver and Blaze can only talk to us because they unlike Knuckles can really understand us. Saturn: Well, he is a idiot for thinking that way. Blossom: Speaking of the idiot, here he comes now. I advise for you guys to do the following. Teddy: And that is- Icicle: Run for your lives!  
Pluto: Split up and don't let Knuckles get you! After they finished with their own lunch, that is when The pokemon screamed and did just that. Back with us on the other hand: "What in the world is going on in here?" asked Amy. "Oh, that is easy. The pokemon are running away from Knuckles, that is all." Cream answered. "Oh, okay then." said Amy before realizing what was really going on. "Hey, guys. I think that Knuckles are trying to get your pokemon." said Sally. "Wait, what? Again?" asked Cosmo. "Yeah, Cosmo. He is doing it again." Tails answered.  
"Oh, no." said Sonia and Manic. Icicle, Pluto, Teddy, John, Brock and Maggie went one way while The Pichu Brothers and Blossom went the another way to escape Knuckles and it has been like that for a hour after we finished eating our lunch. "Knuckles-head!" I said. "Hey, Knuckles!" said Sonic. "What in Sam's name are you doing now?" asked Shadow. "Getting one of your pokemon to talk to me, that is what." Knuckles answered. "What? Not like that!" I said. "Okay, you are not only a idiot, Knuckles. You are also dumb minded." said Sonic.  
"And don't forget annoying." said Shadow. "Oh yeah. Thanks Shads, he is that annoying too." said Sonic. "I heard that, guys!" said Knuckles. "Good, you were supposed to!" I said. That's when Icicle and Pluto ran up to me and hid behind me, same with Teddy, John and Maggie as Brock jumped into my arms and I holded him. "Kate, help us!" said Maggie. "Keep that crazy echidna away from us!" said John. "He is so losing it right now!" said Teddy. "I am scared, Kate!" said Brock. "Tell him to leave us alone!" said Icicle.  
"Yeah, before I use Metal Claw on him!" said Pluto. "Shadow-chan!" said Mars as he and Saturn jumped into Shadow's arms and they hugged him tight. "Okay, then. Knuckles, stop this at once!" I said. "Sonic-chan!" said Blossom as she jumped into Sonic's arms and she hugged him tight as well. "Knock it out, Knuckles!" said Sonic. "No way!" said Knuckles. "Knuckles, stop your craziness! And sit down!" said Cream. But Knuckles didn't listen to Cream and grabbed Brock from my arms and I yelled, "Hey!" Brock looked confused and blinked his eyes twice. "Knuckles, give Kate back her Riolu." said Tails. "Again, no way! I will get him to talk one way or another!" said Knuckles.  
"Stop this, Knuckles! You are scaring him by yelling at him and he doesn't like that at all!" I said as Brock has that look on his face like he was going to cry. "Hey, Knuckles. You better listen to Tails and give Kate back her Riolu." said Amy. "No way, Amy. And besides, what is the worse thing that can happen to us?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, why you. Knuckles, you are turning into a pain in the neck, you know that right?" said Sally. "I know that for a fact, guys." Knuckles said as he looked at Brock and then he smirked and said, "Hey there, little guy. I am not going to hurt you. Just say something, anything well do." 'If he thinks that I can talk to him like that, he is so wrong.' Brock thought to himself.  
I put my hands on my hips and frowned at Knuckles. "Knuckles..." I growled in annoyance, Icicle, Pluto, Teddy and John gave him a cold glance and Maggie hissed at him and said, "Put my brother down, you crazy echidna, you are scaring him. Or I have to use Shadow Claw on you!" Brock looked at Knuckles again and began to shake like a tree and then the worse thing did happened.  
Yeah, that is right, he started to cry, making Knuckles mad at him. "Oh my god! This Riolu is not cute! He is the most stupid, little ugliest pokemon I ever did see!" said Knuckles. Hearing that, did made Brock cry even more and Shadow got mad and yelled, "Way to go, Knuckles-head! You just made it worse and now he is scared of you! Give him back to Kate already!" "All right, all right! You win, little guy! I will take you back to Kate! Just stop your crying before you make me deaf!" said Knuckles.  
He walked up to me and give Brock back to me. "Now, will you make him stop crying?" Amy asked Me. My frown went away and I was happy again along with Icicle, Pluto, Teddy, John and Maggie. "Why, of course. I will. Just watch and learn as I do this." I answered. That's when I holded Brock in my arms and rocked him back and forth. "It is okay, now. I am here, just stop your crying and smile for me, Brock. Can you do that? I know that you can do it! Come on, happy Riolu, happy Riolu, happy Riolu!" I said as he looked at me, stopped crying and began to smile and giggled out loud. "Wow, Kate has done it again!" said Sonic. "I know that she can do it!" said Cosmo.  
"Thank God for that!" said Tails. "Well, that did answer my question!" said Amy. "And the pokemon are happy to hear that too!" said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. Raven, Tai and Shad, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette nodded their heads as well. "Oh, right. I forget what today is." I said as I reached into my blue sweater's right pocket and pulled two bags of Hershey's kisses. "Hey, Tails! I have something for you and Shadow to enjoy!" "Yay! Chocolate!" said Shadow as he grabbed the first bag of Hershey's kisses from my hands and started to eat some of them. "Thank you, Kate! Thanks a lot!" said Tails as he did the same thing to the other bag of Hershey's kisses.  
"You are welcome, guys! And Happy Chocolate Day!" I said. "Oh, no. Not this day again!" said Knuckles. "What is Chocolate Day, guys?" Tikal asked. "Only one of the best days ever!" Cream answered. "It is a another Holiday from New York that happens once every 10 months." said Sonic and Amy. "Yeah, that is it. And I were lucky to remember today is that day." I said. "Oh, okay then." said Tikal. "Sounds like a nice holiday to me." said Cosmo. "I agree." said Sonia and Manic. "No, it is a terrible day!" said Knuckles as he groaned out loud.  
"And why is that?" Sally asked. "Because of Shadow's sugar rush problems, that is why." Knuckles answered. "Oh, come on, Knuckles. What is the worse thing that can happen?" I asked. "I love chocolate. Yay, Yay, Yay!" said Shadow as he were jumping up and down. "Oh. I see." I said. "I bet that answers your question, Kate." said Knuckles. "It does answer her question, a lot." said Tails. My charas and Tai nodded in agreement with Tails. Now, Shadow is jumping up and down and running around in circles and we just looked at each other.  
"Oh, sweet niblets." said Icicle. (Author's note: Me and Icicle the Purple Mew shares the same voice actress: Miley Cyrus in my stories. Okay? so don't ask.) "This is bad, very bad." said Pluto. "Shadow-chan!" said Mars and Saturn. "I think that he ate his Hershey's kisses too fast." said Tails. "Oh, boy. I knew that, this would happen today." said Cream.  
"Oh, that is just great. How can we calm down Shadow before we go on the air?" said Knuckles. "I don't know. But we do have 20 minutes before we go on the air." said Tikal. "Oh, okay then. We have to stop him before he wreaks the studio set." I said. "Yeah, but how we do that?" asked Sally. "I know how, watch this." Cream answered as she grabbed Shadow by the arms and gave him a full kiss on the lips. "Oh, that way." said Knuckles. "Thank you, Cream." said Shadow. "You are welcome and now we have 10 minutes before show time!" said Cream. "Oh, right. Everyone to your places! We have news to report." I said. "Oh, yeah, we have work to do." said Tikal.  
And so, "Okay, everyone! Get ready because we are on the air. In 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1, you are on, guys!" said Cosmo. On the front desk, Sonic, Tails and Shadow looked at each other and then got down to work. "Oh, right. Good evening and welcome to the 6:00 Clock News. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "And I am Miles 'Tails' Prower." said Tails.  
Knuckles did laughed at that but then he stopped when Shadow and The Pichu Brothers gave him a another death glace. "And of course, I am Shadow the Hedgehog. First we would to like to wish everyone in LA, a Happy Chocolate Day!" "Right, that you are Shadow. Because today is that day, Chocolate Day, that is." said Tails. "A another holiday from New York that celebrates the many chocolates we eat around the world and here in LA, today is the day that you can eat as many chocolates you want before bedtime. Afterwards, you brush your teeth real head and floss between them." said Sonic as Raven, Tai and Shad nodded in agreement.  
"And I am happy because of that!" said Shadow. "Well, if you ask me..." said Knuckles. But that is when Tikal and Cream both hit him in the back of the head and then Knuckles said, "Well, that hurts a lot." "Grrr..." said Shadow "Okay, I will shut up." Knuckles said quickly after seeing the look on Shadow's face and then he sighed at that. "Can I go on? Thank you and next on the news, we have a another report from Sally Acorn. Sally, what have you got for us this time?" Sonic asked.  
We now see Sally with her floating camera at the front gate of Disney Land. "Oh, thanks Sonic. I am here at Disney Land where they are fixing up Mickey's Toon Town Fair. Of course starting next week, there will be a grand re opening. So, stay tuned for that and back to you guys." said Sally. Tails took it from there and said, "Thanks Sally. And next on the news, we have a big..." That's when the lights went out and again the whole city of Los Angles can hear me yell, "Amy!" "Not again." said Cream.  
"Sorry about that, Kate. I will fix the wires again." said Amy as she did just that. Then the lights went back on and Tails sighed and said, "As I was saying, we have a big contest for you guys, our viewers at home." "How exciting." said Tikal. "Wait, don't You mean to say, how boring?" said Knuckles. "Tikal means well what she said. Now stop correcting her, Knuckles!" said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Cream." said Tikal. "You are welcome, Tikal." said Cream with a smile and gave Knuckles a death glace of her own.  
"Okay then, As I was saying that our big contest is about how well you know the world of pokemon. There are 3 questions and if you answer them all, you will get a prize." said Tails. "And the prize is a seven day and seven night trip to any Disney Cruise Line ship." said Sonic. "Oh, yeah. That sounds great." said Knuckles in a sarcastic way of course. "Okay, then. I am going to pretend that Sonic did not hear that comment from Knuckles." said Raven. "What a idiot, that echidna is." said Blossom.  
"Yeah, and he smells bad." said Mars. "And he is annoying. To think that he calls Shadow-chan that." said Saturn. "I agree." said Tai and Shad. "I heard that, guys!" Knuckles said to the charas. "Good, you were supposed to!" said Raven. "Nice one, bro." said Mars as he and Saturn high fived each other and laughed and Blossom giggled out loud. "And what are you guys laughing at?" Knuckles said to the pokemon. Icicle, Pluto, Teddy, John, Brock and Maggie are whistling show tunes as Blossom and the Pichu Brothers just looked at their feet after they stopped laughing of course. "Knuckles, focus on your job, not at our pokemon." I said.  
"Fine, if you say so." said Knuckles. "Wow, I never thought that I see the day that Knuckles rather listen to Kate about anything." said Tails as Tai nodded in agreement. "I heard that, Tails." said Knuckles. "Good, you were supposed to!" said Tails with a smirk on his face. Knuckles growled and threw something at him but Tails ducked down just in time. "Knuckles, stop doing that and do your job." I said. "Okay, I will stop." said Knuckles. "Thank you." said Tikal as she sighed in relief.  
"Okay then, next on the news, we have Silver and Blaze with the three day forecast." said Shadow. We now see the big weather map and Silver is standing in front of it, but where is Blaze? "Are you sure, nothing bad is going happen this time?" Blaze asked Me. "Yes, I sure. Amy fixed the lights and they wouldn't fall on you. Now get out there!" I answered. "Oh, right. uh, Thanks Shadow. I think." said Blaze as she stood next to Silver in front of the map. "Okay, Today is a rainy day with the temperate being 38 degrees. Tuesday, it will be sunny and with winds blowing from the southeast and in mid 60s and Wednesday will be cold in high 40s and with winds blowing from the..." said Silver before he got cut off and saw Blaze running from the lights as they hit the spot that she was standing on.  
Amy looked confused at this and said, "Now I don't get it. Now the lights don't want stay fixed in one place." Back at the front desk, Sonic sighed at that and said, "Uh, thanks guys. And now next on the news we have a another report from Sonia and Manic, okay you guys. You are on!" That is when the lights went out again and again the whole city of LA can hear me yell, "Amy!" "Not again." said Cream. "How long do we deal with these short blackouts?" asked Blaze. "As long as it takes for Amy to fix the lights." Silver answered.  
"This might take a while." said Tikal. "Oh vey." said Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. "Oh, well. I guess we just have to wait." I said. "But how long?" asked Knuckles. "Shut up, Knuckles." I answered. "Well, then. You didn't have to be rude, Kate." said Tikal. "Sorry about that, Knuckles-head. I do have manners, I just don't use them." I said quickly.  
"Right, you do..." said Knuckles as he sweat dropped and Icicle and Pluto just laughed at that. 'Man, I hadn't laughed this hard since the day Kate entered her first pokemon contest.' Icicle thought to herself, with a big chuckle. "Okay, then. How long do we have to wait?" asked Sonic. "Not that long, Sonic." Raven answered. "Okay then, I am bored." said Knuckles. "Well, what I can do about it?" I asked. "You and Shadow can do a Three Stooges pie fighting scene." Knuckles answered.  
"Excuse me?" asked Shadow. "Say what now?" I asked. "Come on, you guys can throw pies at each other, it is funny." Knuckles answered. "Maybe for you, it is funny." said Mars. "But not for Shadow-chan and Kate." said Saturn. "But it would be funny for us to do." said Maggie. "Sis!" said Brock. "I am not done with my comment yet, little brother, what I mean to say is this, we can throw the pies at the echidna." said Maggie. "Oh, that sounds like fun!" said John. "All in favor for the first pie fight, say aye!" said Teddy.  
"Aye!" Icicle, Pluto, John, Brock, Maggie, Mars, Saturn and Blossom all said and cheered out loud. "Hmm, a pie fight is not a bad idea after all." I said. "Yeah, if our pokemon are in, then of course, we are in too!" said Shadow. "All right, Knuckles. You win, we will have a pie fight with you." I said quickly for the second time. "All right! Let's get started!" said Knuckles.  
"We will make Knuckles wish that he never say that!" said Shad as my charas nodded in agreement. "Okay, then Knuckles. Take this!" I said as I threw the first pie at him and he got hit in the face with it. "Okay, you had the first throw. But now, you take this!" said Knuckles as he threw a pie at me but I ducked and it hit Sonic and Raven in the face on the front desk. "Hey!" said Raven. "Knuckles, you have a bad aim, you know that, right?" asked Sonic. "I know that for a fact, guys." Knuckles answered.  
Blossom growled and grabbed a another pie with her vine whip attack and threw it at Knuckles and he got hit in the face with it again. "Ow! Well, Sonic. Your Chikorita have a good aim." said Knuckles. "Thanks, Knuckles!" said Sonic with a smile. "But one thing is for sure, she is still ugly." said Knuckles. "Hey, wait a minute! what did you just say about Blossom?" said Sonic now with a frown.  
"Oh, no. Knuckles. What did you do now?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. Sonic is just mad at me because I made fun of his Chikorita." Knuckles answered. Icicle, Pluto and the Pichu Brothers just gave him a cold glance. I sighed and said to Brock, "Use Aura Sphere on Knuckles, please?" Brock nodded and did just that and Knuckles yelled, "Ow! Well, that hurt! A lot!"  
"And this is going hurt more. Take this!" said Shadow as he threw a pie at Knuckles and he got hit in the face with it. "Not bad, Shadow. not bad at all." said Knuckles. "Thanks for noticing, Knuckles." said Shadow. "You are welcome, now you take this!" said Knuckles as he grabbed a another pie and threw it at him but Shadow ducked and it hit Tails and Tai in the face on the front desk.  
"Hey!" said Tai. "Why did you threw a pie at me, Knuckles?" asked Tails. "Easy, I was bored. So, Me, Kate and Shadow have a pie fight right now." Knuckles answered. "Oh, okay then." said Tails quickly. "Okay, now you take this!" I said as I threw a another pie at Knuckles and it hit him in the face. "Dang it! Kate, you are good at this!" said Knuckles. "What was your first guess?" I asked in a sarcastic way as my charas nodded in agreement. "Never mind. Forget that I said that." Knuckles answered.  
"Too late for that, bonehead." said Icicle. "And will you guys stay out of this?" Knuckles asked my pokemon. "Sorry, we can't do that." Pluto answered. "He is right, you know." said Teddy. "Knuckles, I have a quick question for you." said Sonic. "And what is it, Sonic?" asked Knuckles. "Oh, yeah. Here it is. Why are you so stupid?" asked Sonic as Raven and Blossom giggled out loud and Tails chuckled at that. "Hey, that was not funny!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic. "So, yes. Yes it was." said Tails as Tai nodded in agreement.  
"Shut up, Tails. You stay out of this!" said Knuckles. "Hey, you can't talk to Miles like that!" said Shadow. "And why not?" asked Knuckles. "Because I said so, that is why." Shadow answered. "Way to go!" said Mars. "You tell him, Shadow-chan!" said Saturn. "I wonder what Knuckles-head is thinking right now?" I asked. "Nothing good, ever comes out from his mind." Maggie answered. "You said it, sis." said Brock. "And that is coming from the ugliest Riolu I ever did see. Oh, ha right there!" said Knuckles.  
"Oh no, not again!" said Mars and Saturn. "I knew that, this would happen again." said Maggie. "Oh boy." said John. "Oh, boy again." said Teddy. "Here we go." said Pluto. "OMG! This is bad, very bad!" said Icicle. Brock looked at Knuckles, blinked his eyes twice and shake like a tree and began to cry. "Wahh! You are so mean! Kate!" said Brock as he jumped into my arms and began to sob into my blue sweater. "Grrr. Knuckles, you are a big moron. A total idiot! Have you have no mercy for baby pokemon, Knuckles?" I asked angrliy. "No, I don't. I think that was a mistake that you joined our team in the first place." Knuckles answered.  
My turn to cry and I looked confused. "What? I have no idea after all I had done everything for the team and I made Tails happy since he and Erin have broke up and are now friends. And that was a mistake to you, Knuckles?" I asked. Knuckles realized what he just said and gasped and tried to reason with me but he failed. "Oh my. Kate, I am sorry. I didn't mean like that, please try to understand." said Knuckles. "Save it. I don't want hear it, Knuckles. If that is how you feel about me, you guys can find yourselves a new director because I quit!" I said angrliy. Then I turned to my pokemon and said to them, "Come on guys! We are going home right now! Some people can be rude and don't appreciate my hard work. Let's go!" "Kate, wait! You are not quiting the team, are you?" asked Cream.  
"No, Cream. I am not." I answered. "Oh, that is good to hear." said Sally and Cosmo. "I just need a break, that is all. And the only way to be away from Knuckles at home. And I am not talking to him until he apologizes to me!" I said. "Hey, at least you are a great cook, better than Sonic's, Tails's and Shadow's cooking all together." said Knuckles. "Hey!" said Sonic and Tails.  
"Excuse me?" asked Shadow. "Well it is true. And you guys know it, so there!" said Knuckles. "Knuckles, you are not helping! Kate had quit her job because all you did make fun of her pokemon and you don't apprecite her hard work!" said Blaze. "Yeah, maybe you should have thought of that before you made her Riolu cry today by insulting him." said Sliver.  
"What did I do wrong, tell me guys. What it is this time that I do wrong?" asked Knuckles. "You know what you did wrong today, Knuckles-head. You are just too hard headed and rude and grumpy to know it. I am going home!" I answered as I grabbed my backpack and then Me, my charas and pokemon had left the studio in a huff. Icicle and Pluto were the last ones to leave and they just stuck out their tongues at Knuckles and blew rasberries at him and they left as well. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Cream, Cheese and the others just looked at Knuckles and sighed out loud. Then I came back fast, kissed Tails on the cheek and left again in a huff.  
"Wow, I need that. But now since Kate quit, who is going to be the new director?" asked Tails. "I don't know. But we have to find someone before our next show." answered Cream as soon the lights came back on. "Hey, guys. Where did Kate go?" asked Amy. "She just quit her job no thanks to Knuckles here!" answered Sonic. "Oh, Knuckles. Why did you do that?" Amy asked again. "Because he is a total idiot with a big mouth!" Tails answered. "The good news is that the lights are back on." said Sally. "And the bad news that we are the end of the show and Sonia and Manic have to save their report for next time and we need to find a new director to take Kate's place since Knuckles made her quit!" said Cosmo. "We will worry about that later. Now we have to end the show." said Tails. "Oh, right. Take it away, guys." said Cream. "And that is all for the 6:00 Clock News. Thanks for watching and we will see you tomorrow." said Shadow. ME: So read and review. Lilo and Terra appear in the next chapter and oh yeah Happy Chocolate Day everyone!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Lilo and Terra are the New Directors of the 6:00 Clock News?  
Me: Hi, guys. It is me, Kate J. Belle and this is the next chapter where I had quit my job and my OCs took my place and became the new directors of the 6:00 Clock News and remember that I don't own anything but Me, my charas, Raven, Lilo, Terra and Icicle the Purple Mew, Pluto the Lucario, Blossom the Chikorita and The Pichu Brothers. Lilo and Terra: Right and also remember that Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Sally and the others belong to SEGA and The Sonic Team. And now, on with the show!  
The next day were a sunny day in LA and inside the studio, they were getting ready to go on the air. On the front desk, Sonic and Tails are going over stories and Shadow is eating a bag of sour gummy worms as Raven, Tai and Shad watched them along with Blossom and The Pichu Brothers. Now, the question is that who is going the new director since Knuckles made me quit and all? But the answer came fast when two familar girls appeared and said, "Hi everyone!" "Please it is not Demi, isn't Tikal?" asked Tikal. "No, it is not her, Knuckles. It is Lilo and Terra so calm down!" Tikal answered. "It is them! Lilo and Terra, hi there!" said Cream. "Chao, Chao, Chao!" said Cheese.  
"Hi Cream. Nice to see you and the others again!" said Terra. "Oh, new outfits guys?" asked Sonic. New outfits are right, Lilo is now wearing a purple jacket over a yellow shirt with a Pikachu in the middle, her long green skirt with a spider on the side has now a brown belt, a yellow flower necklace with her name on it and black boots with baby blue borders and purple laces and has the same green friendship watch on her right arm. And Terra is now wearing a black jacket with her name on the back, under it is a black and blue shirt with long grey sleeves and with a Ninetails in the middle, blue jeans with a black belt and with claw marks on the sides, a red necklace with a black cross around her neck, the same charm bracelet on her right arm and the same green friendship watch on her left arm and the same white goggles on her head and black sneakers with pink laces. (Author's note: Just like me, Lilo and Terra likes to wear other outfits as well. Okay then? good, now back to the story.)  
"Oh yeah. We did get new outfits, thanks for noticing Sonic." said Lilo. "No problem guys." said Sonic with a smile. "And what are you two doing here?" asked Tails. "Well, Tails. Since Kate quit and is at your house and training her pokemon and all. She asked Me and Terra to take her place as the new directors of the 6:00 Clock News." Lilo answered.  
"Wow, cool!" said Sally. "I am glad to see you guys again!" said Cosmo. "Us too, Cosmo!" said Sonia and Manic. "Hi there, Cosmo!" said Lilo. "What is up, Sonia and Manic?" asked Terra. "I am fine, Lilo. Thanks for asking and I liked your outfit." said Cosmo. "Hey, Terra." said Sonia. "Nice to see you again, Terra. Give me a high five!" said Manic. They did just that and cheered out loud. "Oh no." said Knuckles. "Oh yes." said Shadow with a smirk. "Shut up, Shadow!" said Knuckles. Cream give him a whack on the back of the head and said, "No, you shut up Knuckles-head and be nicer to my boyfriend, understand?" "Okay then, I will shut up." said Knuckles.  
"Thank you." said Tikal. "Right, so anyways. Welcome to the 6:00 Clock News, guys!" said Tails. "Thanks for the welcoming, Tails!" said Lilo. "Yeah, thanks a lot. Now I have two problems." said Knuckles. "Oh, really? Who is your first problem?" asked Shadow. "That is easy, you Mr. Devil's Child!" Knuckles answered quickly. Mars and Saturn just frowned at him as Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes at Knuckles. "Wow, Sonic! You are a pokemon trainer too?" asked Terra. "Yeah, isn't cool? Meet my first pokemon; Blossom Jay the Chikorita." Sonic answered. "Cool, a real grass type!" said Lilo.  
"She is so cute and looks powerful." said Terra as Blossom blushed red at the attention she were getting from the girls. Knuckles raised a eye brow while Cream and Tikal just smiled at this happy moment and then rolled their eyes at Knuckles as well. "Isn't always like this, Shadow?" asked Terra. "You have no idea, guys." Shadow answered quickly. "Don't worry about it, Shadow. We have some idea about how you guys deal with Knuckles every day." said Lilo. "And that isn't even the best part. Check these out." said Terra as she reached into her purple backpack and pull out a black hat and put it on her head and Lilo did the same thing and took out a purple hat from her purple backpack and put it on her head and they smiled at Knuckles and the others.  
"Oh, nice hats you guys have." said Sally. "They are called fedoras, Sally." said Cosmo. "Right that you are, Cosmo." said Tikal. "Oh, I get it. You guys not only have new outfits but they did came with matching fedoras, am I right?" asked Tails. "You are right, Tails. It is a new year. So we change our outfits and brought new ones." Terra answered. "Good plan for the new year, guys." said Amy. "Thanks, Amy." Lilo and Terra said at the same time. "You are welcome and I liked your fedoras." said Amy.  
"Thanks for noticing them." said Lilo as she laughed out loud. "Well you two quit acting like a laughing hyena duo!" said Knuckles. "Well, sorry about trying to be funny, Knuckles-head!" said Terra. "Yeah, it is not our fault that Kate had quit her job!" said Lilo. Then Lilo and Terra noticed the Pichu Brothers and gasped out loud. "Oh my god! Shadow, you are a pokemon trainer too?" asked Lilo. "Yes, I am. Meet Mars and Saturn: The Pichu Brothers and they are my first pokemon." Shadow answered. "How cute!" said Terra. "And powerful electric types as well." said Lilo. Mars and Saturn smiled at the girls as they get hugs from Lilo and Terra. "Wow, just wow. I get it, guys. Don't rub it in!" said Knuckles. "Too late for that, Knuckles. They all ready did that." said Tails with a smirk. "Again, I am saying this, Shut up Tails and be quiet!" Yelled Knuckles. "Why do you have to be so mean, Knuckles?" asked Amy.  
"Because I wanted to, that is why." Knuckles answered. Cream sighed and rolled her eyes at that as Cheese did the same thing himself and Tikal said, "Oh, Knuckles. Why do you do these things?" "I don't know, Tikal. I guess that We will never know for sure." said Sonic as Raven and Blossom nodded in agreement. 'This is worse then the time that we went to DisneyLand for Christmas and Shadow's sugar rush went high.' Cream thought to herself. "Right, hey guys. We have a show to do you know!" said Sally.  
The others gasped at that and went to their places. Lilo and Terra took their in the directors's chairs and Cream, Tikal and Knuckles went behind the cameras and ponited them toward the front desk where Sonic, Tails, Shadow and their charas and Blossom and The Pichu Brothers are sitting. "Okay then, We are on in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. You guys are on!" said Cosmo.  
As Cosmo say that, the boys looked at each other and got right down to work. "Good evening and Welcome to the 6:00 Clock News. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "And I am Miles 'Tails' Prower." said Tails. Knuckles was about to laugh at that until he got hit on the head by a purple magic blast. "Don't even think about it, Knuckles!" said Lilo as she blew the smoke out from her purple wand. "And of course, I am Shadow the Hedgehog." said Shadow. "First on the news, we would like to welcome the new directors of the 6:00 Clock News: Lilo and Terra!" said Sonic. "Hi there, guys!" said Lilo. "What is up?" said Terra.  
The girls waved to the cameras after greeting the audience. But then a bunch of water balloons fell on top of them, they gasped and then yelled out loud. "Ahh! what is this?" asked Lilo. "I think that the question is who did this." said Terra. "Knuckles, did you do this?" asked Tikal. "Yes, I did. But it was worth it!" Knuckles answered. "I knew it, you got us wet from a another one of your pranks." said Lilo. "Knuckles, say that you are sorry to Lilo and Terra." said Cream. "Do I have to?" asked Knuckles. "You heard Cream, you have to do it. So be a man and say you are sorry." said Tikal. "Okay, okay. I am Sorry, guys." said Knuckles.  
"Now it is more like it. Okay, we forgive you, Knuckles-head." said Lilo. "Yeah, I guess that you are right, Lilo. We can forgive Knuckles for now." said Terra. 'What is Terra thinking about this time?' Tikal thought to herself. 'I will get you for that, Knuckles. Just wait and see because I am going to get you for that later.' Terra thought to herself as she smirked to Knuckles and Tikal. "Oh boy. This can't be good, right Cheese?" Cream asked her chao friend." "Chao, Chao, Chao!" Cheese answered with a nod and a smile.  
"Right, moving on. Next on the news, we have a another report from Sonia and Manic the Hedgehog. Okay you guys, what have you got for us?" said Tails. But before they do that, the lights went out in the studio "Not again!" said Sonic. "It's not my fault this time!" said Amy. "We are not blaming you this time, Amy!" said Tails. "Hey, does this always happen?" asked Lilo.  
"Only twice a week guys, we get these small blackouts." Sally answered. "Oh, I get it now." said Lilo. "Same here." said Terra. Shadow groaned and said, "Okay, Knuckles. Why did you do it?" "Did what?" asked Knuckles. "Don't be a idiot! You touched the power box and turned off the lights again." Shadow answered as Shad nodded in agreement. Mars and Saturn frowned at the red echidna and uses Thunder Bolt on him. "Ahh! Ow that hurts! A lot!" said Knuckles. "Good, it was supposed to hurt!" said Shadow with a smirk of his own. "Why you little son of a-" said Knuckles before he got cut off by Tikal's death glace and he shut up like that.  
"Thank you, Tikal." said Cosmo. "You are welcome, Cosmo. Any time!" said Tikal. "Dang it! I never win with you guys!" said Knuckles. "Right that you are, Knuckles." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "Cream, you agreeing with me?" asked Knuckles. "Heck, no. I agree with Tikal. Not you!" Cream answered. "Now, now. You guys can argue later." said Amy.  
"Okay then, Amy." said Cream. "Fine, if you say so." said Knuckles and then he looked at Shadow, "But at least I am not a vicious and crazy and hot-headed hedghog who eats a lot!" "Who are you calling, hot-headed?" asked Shadow. "You, who else would it be, Shadow?" asked Knuckles. "You are a pain in the neck!" Shadow answered. "Oh, yeah. You are a bone head!" said Knuckles.  
"Idiot!" "Loser!" "Jerk Face!" "Meany!" "Wimpy!" "Demon Face!" "Weaking!" "Pokemon Lover!" "Pokemon Hater!" "Faker!" "Knuckles- headed!" "Oh, boy. Here we go again." said Cosmo. Tikal and Cream looked at each other and sighed out loud. "How long are they going to be arguing, Tails- Chan?" asked Tai. "I hope not too long." Tails answered. "Will you two stop fighting for once?" asked Tikal. "Yeah, we have a show to do!" Cream answered as the lights went back on. "Guys, stop fighting and get back to work!" said Lilo.  
"Fine if you say so, Lilo." said Shadow. "But he started it!" said Knuckles. "We don't care who started it. We will finish it if we had to!" said Terra. "Oh, boy. Will you guys ever learn?" asked Tikal. "But Shadow started it!" Knuckles said again. "Wrong, as always. You started it, Knuckles- head!" said Shadow. "No way, you started it Shadow!" said Knuckles.  
"Sonic, do something." said Tails. "Okay, okay, Tails, I am on it. Blossom, use your vine whip on them." said Sonic. Blossom nodded and uses her vine whip to spilt up Knuckles and Shadow. "Hey!" they said. "Grow up guys and get back to work!" said Lilo. Knuckles and Shadow just looked at each other and walked away with Knuckles getting behind the camera and Shadow going back to the front desk. "Thank you, Lilo." said Cosmo. "You are very welcome, Cosmo. Any time!" said Lilo. "As I was saying, Next on the news, we have a another report from Sonia and Manic the Hedgehog. Okay you guys, you are on!" said Tails.  
But nothing happen on the screen and they got worried at that. "Okay, I said Manic and Sonia, you guys are on!" Tails repeated. "What is going on? Where are Sonia and Manic?" Terra asked. "They were outside before the lights went out. But now, I don't see them." Lilo answered. "Great, what do we do now?" asked Cosmo. "We could look for them, you know." Sally answered.  
"Good idea, you guys can do that while we keep the show going." Tikal said to Cosmo and Sally as they went off to look for Sonia and Manic. "And how we can do that, guys?" asked Cream. "No worries there, Cream. We will make something up, you know wing it!" Terra answered. "Okay, Terra. If you say so." said Cream. "Right that you are, Cream. But this prank has 'Knuckles' writen all over it." said Lilo. "I know what you mean. Knuckles must have done this. To make them gone before the lights went out." said Terra.  
"Maybe Knuckles grabbed them, then tied them up and then locked Sonia and Manic in the janitor's closet or something like that." said Cream. "When Kate told me and Lilo about Knuckles's pranks, she was not kidding about them." said Terra. "Heck no, Kate is one of the best friends I ever have, She can be serious when she want to be." said Cream.  
"Wow, We have no idea that Kate is important to the Sonic Heroes." said Lilo. "And to you, Cream. As well." said Terra with a smile. "I know. What I just say is true, Kate is a great friend and she makes Tails happy since he broke up with Erin and all." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "Wow." said Lilo and Terra. "It is true, you guys." said Tikal.  
Back on the front desk, Sonic said, "Moving on folks. Until we find my brother and sister, instand we have Silver and Blaze here with the three day forecast. You guys are on!" We see the big weather map and Silver was in front of it but not Blaze next to him. "Hey, Silver." said Lilo. "Hey, Lilo?" asked Sliver. "Quick question, where is Blaze?" Lilo asked. "Oh, it is a funny story about that." Silver answered.  
"I am not laughing, I am serious about this, Where is Blaze?" said Lilo. "Well, Knuckles grabbed her and locked her in the janitor's closet after he tied up Manic and Sonia." said Sliver. "Wait, he did what?" asked Cream.  
"In other words, Cream. Knuckles made Blaze gone before the lights went out too." Terra answered. "Oh my god! Knuckles-head has done it again! I will find Blaze. Terra, cover for her and do the weather report with Silver." said Lilo as she left to do that. "Okay, Lilo. Good luck with that! Anyways, today we have a cold evening with winds blowing from the northwest and are in high 60s." said Terra. "Right, tomorrow we see a heavy rain shower on the west side of LA and are in the 75s. And on sunday, we will have a nice sunny day and with low 50s with light winds blowing from the south. Right, so anyways, this has been the weather forecast. Now back to you guys." said Sliver.  
Tails took it from there and said, "Thanks Sliver, well as you guys at home can see here, Sonia and Manic are not here because a another prank that Knuckles pulled on us." "But the good news is that I found Blaze!" said Lilo. "Well, that was quick." said Terra. "Thanks Lilo, for getting me out of that janitor's closet before the boys and Cosmo had to end the show early." said Blaze.  
"No problem, Blaze. Happy to help." Lilo smiled. "And don't worry about the weather forecast. Terra took your place and we did great!" said Sliver. "That is wonderful, Sliver. And thanks a lot, Terra!" said Blaze. Knuckles came back from the bathroom and was shocked at seeing Blaze and Sliver with Lilo and Terra no doubt. "Okay, then. What is going on here?" asked Knuckles.  
"Oh, calm down, Knuckles. We were talking about pokemon." said Lilo. "As a matter fact, Blaze and Sliver were thinking about becoming pokemon trainers themselves." said Terra with a smirk. "What? Sliver don't tell me that you and Blaze are serious about that, are you?" asked Knuckles. "In other words, yes we are, Knuckles. yes we are." Sliver answered. Knuckles gasped and fell to the floor anime style and Lilo and Terra just sweat dropped at that while Tikal, Cream and Cosmo just sighed out loud.  
"Oh, boy. Why did he do that?" asked Cream. "I don't know, but I know this nothing good ever comes out of his mind." Terra answered. "Good point there, my friend." said Lilo. "Yeah, Lilo?" asked Cosmo. "Yeah, Cosmo. What it is?" asked Lilo. "Where did you get that pokemon shirt? I just gotta know." Cosmo answered. "Oh, Yeah. The Pikachu Shirt? Me and Terra got them at the mall's seventeen store the other day. That's where." said Lilo. "Oh, okay then. Cool and thanks for telling me." said Cosmo.  
"No problem." said Lilo. "Hey, Knuckles is waking up." said Amy. "Oh, no. Someone please hit him." said Terra. "I got this, guys. Psychic!" said Sliver as he use his powers to whack Knuckles in the back of the head and Knuckles said, "Ow! That hurts! Again!" "Knuckles, is this the reason that Kate had to quit? Because of the fact is you were mean to her pokemon?" asked Terra. "No! Of course not! Why would you ask that, Terra?" asked Knuckles. "No reason but to tease you and to get you back for your pranks." Terra answered with a smile.  
"Dang it times ten!" said Knuckles. "Today is not your day, isn't Knuckles?" asked Tikal. "No, Tikal. Is not my day." Knuckles answered. Back on the front desk, Blossom and The Pichu Brothers just sweat dropped at Knuckles and his stupidity ways of course. "I knew that Knuckles would try to rid of Sonia and Manic so we had to end the show early." said Tails.  
"Good point there, Tails-chan." said Tai. "I heard that, Tails." said Knuckles. "Do I heard something or it's just the wind calling?" said Tails quickly. "Stop doing that, Tails!" said Knuckles as he is getting annoyed. "Doing what? I don't know what you talking about." said Tails. "See, you are doing it again." said Knuckles. "Doing what again?" asked Tails. "Ignoring me, that is what you are doing to me, Tails. And I hate you for that." Knuckles answered. "No kidding there." said Tikal.  
"You always said that to Tails and Shadow." Cream said to Knuckles. "Dang it, Cream. You are right about that!" said Knuckles. "But of course I are right. When I am not right?" asked Cream. "That is easy, never!" Lilo answered. "Thanks, Lilo." Knuckles said in a sarcastic voice. "You are welcome, Knuckles!" said Lilo. "You are a idiot, Lilo. I never thanked you!" said Knuckles.  
"Well, I will ignore that and said that you did thanked me." said Lilo. "But you didn't!" said Knuckles. Terra whacked Knuckles in the back of the head and said, "Okay two things: One don't call my best friend a idiot because she is not! And Two leave Tails alone or else." "Why would I do that?" asked Knuckles. "Because if you don't, I will call Kate up and get her back in here!" Lilo answered. "Good point there. I will shut up." said Knuckles. "Thank you." said Tikal. "Why did Kate quit?" asked Cream.  
"Because she couldn't stand being in the same room with Knuckles, that's why." Cosmo answered. "And the fact is that he was mean to Kate's pokemon." said Lilo. "Not true!" said Knuckles. "You shut up!" Terra said to Knuckles. Cheese looked confused at this until Cream expained to him and then he get it in a way that chaos get things that are important.  
"Oh, I see. And Knuckles, be quiet and do your job!" said Cream. "Yes, ma'am." said Knuckles. "Wow, I thought that I see the day that Knuckles could listen to someone other than Tikal." said Sonia as she and Manic came up behind him. "Hey, where did you two come from?" asked Knuckles. "From the janitor's closet. We untied and let ourselves out so nice try, Knuckles." Manic answered quickly.  
Knuckles gasped and fell to the floor anime style again. Manic and Sonia just sweat dropped at that while Lilo, Terra, Tikal, Cream, Cosmo, Sliver and Blaze just sighed out loud at Knuckles and his stupidity ways as always.  
Meanwhile, at the home of the Sonic Heroes; I was making lunch for my pokemon. "Okay, then. Just a few more minutes and the food will be ready." "That is great to hear. Because I am hungry!" said Icicle. "Yeah, me too." said Pluto. "Well, Me and Shadow Tab are hungry too." said Felicity Allison who is now a Bayleef with long strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail by a pink bow and red eyes. She has a scar starting from one end of her cheek, going across her nose and ending on her other cheek.  
She wears a brown jacket over a purple shirt with a yellow star and flowers in the middle, blue shorts with a white belt, her pink bandanna over a green flower necklace with roses on the front and black boots. The green leaf on her head has a scratch on it and next to her is her boyfriend; a Raichu with big black eyes and wears a red jacket over a blue shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, black fingerless gloves with blood red lines on them, a blue bandanna around his neck and has pink butterfly wings on his back and on his left leg is a black marking with a broken heart on it and black shoes and his long, thin tail has a broad lightning blot-shaped end. And his name is Shadow Tab or S.T for short.  
(Author's note: Pluto's voice actor is Shia LaBeouf, Felicity's voice actress is Tara Strong and Shadow Tab's voice actor is Crispin Freeman. And oh yeah, Teddy Mystic 's voice actor is Jason Mardsen, John Charles's voice actor's is Johnny Yong Bosch, Maggie's voice actress is Lizadel Mundon and Brock's voice actor is Drake Bell.) "I agree, when do we eat?" asked Shadow Tab. "Soon, guys. Just a few more minutes." I answered. "All right!" said Icicle. "Can't wait to eat!" said Pluto.  
"You guys and food, I swear." said Teddy. "Well, can you blame them for wanting to eat?" asked John. "No, not really." Brock answered. "Well, we are hungry too, you know?" asked Maggie. "I know that you guys are. But you will just have to wait." I answered. "Okay, Kate." said Maggie. "Can do!" said Brock. Icicle and Pluto just nodded at that. "Glad to see that you guys understand that." said S.T. "With Kate's great cooking, how can they not understand that?" asked Felicity. "Good point, there." Teddy answered. "I agree!" said John. "No kidding there." said Brock. "Yup! I am with you guys on that!" said Maggie.  
"Hey, there, guys. How is everyone?" said a female voice. We turned around to see a Prinplup with long blondeish pink hair with a blue strand in a ponytail by a red and white sparking bow and grey eyes and wears a black t- shirt with long grey sleeves, blue baggy jeans, blue gloves, green earrings, a pink bandanna with a bubble on it around her neck, white socks and blue sneakers with pink laces. Her tail is 2 feet long and it is dark blue with a black rose on it and she also has a purple crystal on her chest.  
She is Hannah Audrey the Prinplup and one of Icicle's best friends and next to her is a Charizard with short brown hair and yellow eyes and on his face is a black moon mark. He wears a green army jacket over a black shirt with a eagle in the middle, blue shorts and a blue bandanna around his neck and on his right leg is a yellow marking with a picture of a snowman with a skull and a cross bones on it. And his name is Pablo but his real name is Flame Shadows the Charizard and he is one of Pluto's best friends and of course they were smiling. (Author's note: Hannah's voice actress is Jamie Lynn Spears and Pablo's voice actor is Jason Griffith (Sonic's voice from Sonic X)Good, so you guys can understand the story better, so anyways back to the story.)  
And next to them is a Celebi with dark purple fur, long red hair with a pink strand and baby blue eyes and wears a black headband, a purple coat over a black shirt with Hello Kitty in the middle, blue jeans with a silver belt, a purple necklace with a red emerald on it and red ankle boots. And her name is Serene the Celebi, another of Icicle's best friends and she were smiling. "Oh, hi Hannah, Pablo and Serene." I said. "Hi, Kate." said Serene. (Author's note: Her voice actress is Michelle Ruff and don't make fun on how she looks or else!) "How are you?" asked Hannah. "Fine, just fine." I answered quickly. "Oh, okay then." said Pablo.  
"Can someone tell me, why Kate is upset right now?" Hannah asked. "That is easy, two words: Knuckles and Stupid Head." Icicle answered. "That red echidna again? What did he do this time?" asked Serene. "Oh, he made Brock cry twice and made fun of the fact that Kate and Tails are together, that's what." Pluto answered. "He did what? When I get my hands on him, I am going to do the most..." said Serene before she got cut off by Icicle's left hand over her mouth.  
"We get it, thank you Serene." said Feclicity and S.T. quickly of course. "Sorry, I can't help myself when I get mad." said Serene. Icicle nodded as she removed her left hand from Serene's mouth and said, "It is okay, I forgive you." "Thanks." said Serene. "No problem, that is what friends are for!" said Hannah. "Yeah, for sure!" Felicity said in agreement. "Group hug!" said S.T. as they did just that and I were smiling at this happy moment. "I love moments like this." said Teddy.  
"I agree with you on that one." said John. "Yeah, you guys are right, I do love group hugs." said Brock. "Same here, little bro!" said Maggie as she touched her white snowflake necklace. 'I can't wait until the day that Knuckles will get what is coming to him!' I thought to myself. 'And I wonder if Lilo and Terra can deal with Knuckle's pranks as well, I hope that I made the right choice.' I sighed and went back to my cooking as they all watched me doing it and under time very fast as well.  
"Okay, then. Guys, I am done and lunch is served!" I said. "Yay!" said Maggie and Brock. "All right!" said John and Teddy. "It is about time!" said Serene. "How right that you guys are." said Hannah. "Yay, we get to eat at last!" said Pablo. "Okay, okay. I get it, you guys want your lunch and I am giving it to you." I said. "Thank you, Kate!" The pokemon said to me.  
"You are very welcome!" I said back. 'Man, I have gone a long way with my pokemon. We have been though many things together, whenever it is a battle or a contest, when we work together then we always come out on top!' I thought to myself as I watched my pokemon eat their lunch and talking of course. 'And I wonder what the others are doing right now.' I thought to myself again. Back with the others, things are not going well. In more ways then one of course.  
"How long do you guys think that Knuckles is going to be like this?" asked Silver. "I hope not long." Blaze answered. "I agree." said Tikal. "I hope that Knuckles stays like that until the show is over." said Cosmo. "I agree with you on that one, Cosmo." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "Oh, Knuckles. Why do you do these things?" asked Tikal. "Who knows? Who cares?" Terra asked quickly. "Oh, right. Good point there my friend." Lilo answered. "I see that you guys agree on everything." said Amy.  
"Well, we only agree on some things, not all things." said Lilo. "Oh, I get it." said Cosmo. "Well, that answered my question." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "What question?" asked Tikal. "Oh, it is nothing, Tikal. No need to worry." Cream answered quickly. "Oh, Okay, Cream. If you say so." said Tikal. "Good news is that Sonia and Manic has done their report and we are at the end of the show." said Lilo. "And the bad news is the show is about to end." said Terra. "Oh, that is bad news." said Tikal. " Yeah I know, Quick, you guys. End the show before Knuckles wakes up!" said Terra. "You guys heard the lady, let's end the show!" said Sonic. "Oh, right. And that is all the time we have for today. Thank you for watching and we will see you tomorrow." said Tails. ME: You guys know the drill, read and review for the next chapter to come, okay?


End file.
